You're a Loser…But MY Loser
by Liam'sGirl3
Summary: Liam Payne. Der größte Loser der Schule. Er wird immer verprügelt und hatte auch noch nie eine Freundin. In der Schule ist er meistens allein, doch dann bittet ihn die beliebte Jamie ihr Nachhilfe zu geben und dabei entwickelte sich so einiges Interessantes...In dieser Geschichte geht es anfangs um Liams Leben VOR X-Factor und wie er seine erste große Liebe findet.


**You're a Loser…But MY Loser**

**Hey I just met you...**

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf einen der unbequemen U-Bahnsitze direkt am Fenster fallen. Wie jeden Samstag war ich arbeiten um ein bisschen extra Geld zu verdienen. Ich arbeitete in einem kleinen Restaurant als Kellner und das war viel anstrengender als viele dachten. Achteinhalb Stunden arbeitete ich, von denen ich eine halbe Stunde Pause hatte. Also ich stelle mich mal kurz vor. Mein Name ist Liam James Payne und ich bin ein Junge wie jeder andere auch. Mein ganzes Leben schon lebe ich in Wolverhampton. Ich bin ziemlich gut in der Schule. Ja okay ich hab fast nur Einsen weshalb ich in der Schule oft runter gemacht und beleidigt werde. Auch drohten mir viele mich zu verprügeln wenn ich nicht ihre Hausaufgaben machen oder sie abschreiben lassen würde. In was für einer Welt leben wir denn bitte, in der man verprügelt wird weil man schlau ist? Ich meine es ist ja nicht so dass ich den ganzen Tag daheim sitze und lerne. Für mich reicht es im Unterricht aufzupassen und die Hausaufgaben zu machen. Viel mehr lernen muss ich nicht um gute Noten zu bekommen. Aber naja, was sollte ich denn daran ändern?

Gelangweilt ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Wagon gleiten. Heute hatte ich Spätdienst. Es war dreiundzwanzig Uhr und schon saß ein betrunkener Penner keine zehn Meter von mir entfernt und philosophierte irgendetwas über eine Frau die ihm alles genommen hatte. Dann wanderte mein Blick zu der Person die direkt gegenüber von mir saß und wow! Direkt vor mir saß wohl das schönste und süßeste Mädchen dass ich je gesehen habe. Sie hatte lange lockige blonde Haare und ihre Augen waren strahlend blau und genau diese sahen müde aus dem Fenster der U-Bahn, obwohl es gerade nichts zu sehen gab. Nur die grauen Mauern der U-Bahnschächte. Sie hatte lange schwarze Wimpern die nur wenig geschminkt aussahen. Generell trug sie wenig Make Up und so wie sie aussah hatte sie es vermutlich auch überhaupt nicht nötig. Sie trug ein geblümtes Tanktop, eine kurze helle Hotpants und weiße Converse die aber schon ziemlich abgetragen und schmutzig aussahen. Anders konnte man Converse auch gar nicht tragen. Saubere Converse. Pfft.

Plötzlich glitt ihr Blick zu mir. Normal hätte ich schnell weggesehen, doch ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen fingen mich voll und ganz ein. Wir starrten uns regelrecht nieder. Sie musste ja wirklich denken dass ich nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun hatte. Verdammt Payne. Schon vermasselt. Doch dann lächelte sie leicht und ich lächelte zurück. Komisch. Irgendwoher kannte ich dieses Mädchen. „Hey, gehst du zufällig auf die St Peters Collegiate School?" fragte ich dann und versuchte möglichst cool zu wirken, doch es kam nur ein ziemliches Gestotter heraus. Alle Müdigkeit wich aus ihren Augen und Neugier nahm Platz. „Ja. Woher weißt du das?" „ich gehe auch dorthin" Sie begann wieder zu lächeln und Wahnsinn. Sie hatte echt ein wunderschönes Lächeln. „Ja. Ich hab mir schon gedacht dass ich dich von irgendwoher kenne." Sie hatte mich wieder erkannt. Mein Herz hüpfte. Was war los mit mir? Ich kannte das Mädchen doch gar nicht.

Ihre Sicht

„Ja. Ich hab mir schon gedacht dass ich dich von irgendwoher kenne." Daraufhin lächelte der süße Junge mich an. Jap. Süß. Verdammt süß. „Ich bin Jamie" stellte ich mich vor und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen. „Liam" sagte er und nahm meine Hand. „Was machst du denn so spät noch hier?" fragte er mich und musterte mich nervös. „Ich war bei einer Freundin mit Liebeskummer und sie wollte nicht aufhören zu weinen" sagte ich und dachte an Mel. Eigentlich hieß sie ja Melanie aber alle nannten sie nur Mel. Ihr Freund hatte vor kurzem ohne Grund Schluss gemacht. Er hat ihr nur gesagt ‚Sorry Baby, es liegt an mir und nicht an dir' und schon war er weg. „Verstehe" erwiderte er simpel. „Und du?" „Ich war arbeiten" „Du arbeitest Samstags? Ist ja cool. Wo denn?" fragte ich neugierig. „In einem kleinen Restaurant als Kellner." „Ach, dann muss ich dich einmal besuchen kommen. Kann ich deine Nummer haben? Dann können wir uns das ausmachen" lächelte ich. Verdammt! Flirtete ich gerade mit Liam? Wenn das mal kein Fehler war. „Ähm … ja klar. Gerne" Ich gab ihm mein Handy und er mir seins. Schnell tippten wir unsere Nummern ein. Ich speicherte mich unter Ms Jamie U-Bahn ein. Immerhin haben wir uns ja hier drin kennen gelernt. Als Liam das las, grinste er.

„Na gut. Ich muss hier raus." Meinte ich etwas traurig. Lieber wäre ich noch weiter hier gesessen und hätte mit Liam weiter geredet. Doch ich war ja ohnehin schon zu spät dran. „Okay dann tschüss" meinte er und noch einmal kurz lächelten wir beide. Eine halbe Stunde später war ich dann Zuhause. Leise schloss ich die Tür und versuchte nach oben in den ersten Stock zu schleichen, so dass Dad mich nicht hörte. Doch das schlug leider fehl. Mein Vater kam halb torkelnd halb stürmend aus seinem Schlafzimmer gestürmt und kam auf mich zu. „Weischt du wie spät esch ischt?" brüllte er mich an und der Gestank von Alkohol schlug mir entgegen. Er war betrunken. Scheiße. „Dad es ist noch kurz vor Mitternacht" Mitternacht war am Wochenende meine Ausganssperre und ich hatte es noch geschafft diese einzuhalten. Er packte meine Handgelenke und drückte sie gegen die Wand hinter mir. „Sei nischt so fresch" „Dad du tust mir weh" sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Ich hatte richtig Panik. Das letzte Mal als er betrunken war hat er Mum so geschlagen dass sie einen Nasenbruch hatte. Auch ich hatte schon einige blaue Flecke davon tragen müssen. Doch sein Griff wurde nicht lockerer. Im Gegenteil. Die Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Wenn Mum doch etwas tun könnte, aber sie war ebenso wie ich klein und zierlich. Und mein Dad war riesig und bullig. „Entschuldische disch" „Tschuldigung Dad. Bitte lass mich los" „Sag mir nischt wasch isch tun scholl!" schrie er laut und schon landete seine flache Hand auf meiner Wange. Meine Augen brannten und eine Träne rann meine Wange hinunter. Meine Wange brannte und endlich ließ Dad mich los. Schnell lief ich an ihm vorbei und schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein. Schnell ging ich zu meinem Spiegel und betrachtete den roten Handabdruck. Immer wenn Dad betrunken war wurde er furchtbar aggressiv und meistens auch handgreiflich. Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg, zog mir einen Pyjama an und ging ins Bett.

**Kyle Brenson**

Als mein Wecker am Montagmorgen läutete kletterte ich wie immer recht gut gelaunt mein Bett. Gestern hatte Dad natürlich wieder alles vergessen und so kam der Schlag gar nicht zur Sprache. Zum Glück musste Dad immer früh zur Arbeit und so waren wir heute Morgen alleine. Schnell ging ich duschen und machte mich für die Schule fertig. Mein Dad verdiente nicht schlecht und so hatte ich ein eigenes Badezimmer und sogar ein Ankleidezimmer. Welches ich auch brauchte denn immer wenn Dad getrunken hatte, hatte er auf einmal ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen und überhäufte uns alle mit Geschenken, welche meistens Kleidung waren. Ich entschied mich für ein lockeres weißes Top, einen Jeansrock und braune Ankle-boots.

Ich ging runter in die Küche, wo mir der Geruch von Waffeln schon in die Nase stieg. "Hhhmm riecht das gut. Guten Morgen Mum" sagte ich und küsste sie auf die Wange ebenso wie meine kleine Schwester. "Guten Morgen. Gehts dir schon besser meine Süße?" fragte Mum mich besorgt und strich mir während dem Essen übers Haar. "Ja ist schon in Ordnung. Man sieht nichts mehr" antwortete ich ihr und drehte ihr meine Wange hin, die gestern noch ziemlich rot war. Gut sie war es immer noch etwas aber ich hatte den Rest überschminkt.

Nachdem Frühstück brachte Mum April zur Schule und setzte mich unterwegs bei der Busstation ab. Im Bus bemerkte ich ihn sofort. Lächelnd ließ ich mich neben ihn fallen. "Hey Liam. Na wie gehts dir?" fragte ich und er sah mich etwas überrascht an. "Äh-Ähm gut. Morgen. Und dir?" fragte er etwas durcheinander, was ich richtig süß fand. "Ja eh gut" "Klingt nicht sehr überzeugend" er sah mich durchdringend an und ich wich seinem Blick aus. "Doch es passt alles" "Jamie..." "Passt schon!" zickte ich ihn an, worauf er erschrocken zurück zuckte. Und sofort tat es mir schon wieder leid. "Oh Liam. Tut mir leid" "Kein Problem. Ist ja nichts passiert" lächelte er mich an und ich lächelte auch wieder.

"Oh Gott. Wir müssen raus" rief Liam dann hektisch, packte mich am Arm und zog mich aus dem Bus. Kaum waren wir draußen schlossen sich die Türen hinter uns und wir begannen zu lachen. Wir wussten selbst nicht warum. "Danke, ansonsten wären wir vermutlich bis zur Endstation weiter gefahren" grinste ich und sah nach unten, Liam hielt immer noch mein Handgelenk fest. "Du kannst mich jetzt wieder los lassen" sagte ich, obwohl ich überhaupt nichts dagegen hatte. "Oh! Entschuldigung" sagte er und sah verlegen zur Seite. "Ist ja nichts..." "Hey Streber!" hörte ich dann eine laute und mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme. "Kyle, lass es bitte" ich drehte mich um und entdeckte meinen Freund der wütend auf uns zukam. "Lass deine Finger von ihr" knurrte er und war drauf und dran auf den Armen los zu gehen. "Nein! Kyle! Lass ihn in Ruhe!" sagte ich scharf und stellte mich meinem Freund in den Weg. "Hast du sie noch alle? Der Loser hat sich gerade an dich ran gemacht! Das lasse ich ihn nicht einfach durch gehen" sagte er sauer und sah Liam mit seinem Mörderblick an. "Er hat sich nicht an mich ran gemacht. Komm lass ihn in Ruhe bitte" mit jedem Wort wurde er ruhiger. Kyle schien immer noch sauer, nickte jedoch, zog mich fest an sich und begann mich zu küssen. Und das war mir mehr als unangenehm.

Liams Sicht

Also ich fand es schon süß wie mich dieses kleines Mädchen verteidigte. Wenn sie nicht wollte das mich dieser Typ zusammen schlug musste ihr doch etwas an mir liegen ... oder? Obwohl ich kannte mich damit nicht wirklich aus. Denn da ich immer meinen Ruf als Loser hatte, hatte ich noch nie eine Freundin. Kyle Brenson. Er beleidigte mich schon seit Jahren und machte mich pausenlos runter. Brenosn zog Jamie nah an sich ran und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Meine Hände verkrampften sich und mein Herz füllte sich an als würde es zerrissen werden. Was war denn mit mir los. Nachdem unnötigen Kuss legte Brenson seinen Arm um Jamie und zog sie Richtung Schule. Sie drehte sich noch kurz um, winkte mir zu und sah mich entschuldigend an. Ich winkte zaghaft zurück und sah ihr nach bis sie in dir Schule war. Was war denn das eben? Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann auch in die Schule.

"Hey Liam" begrüßte mich mein bester und so ziemlich einziger Freund, John. "Hey" grüßte ich zurück und zusammen gingen wir in unsere Klasse. "Mann, was war das eben mit Jamie Mitchell?" fragte er sofort. "Ach da war...nichts." "Klar war da was. Das hat man doch aus hundert Metern Entfernung gesehen." meinte er und sah mich auffordernd an. "Nein echt. Wir haben uns einmal in der U-Bahn getroffen und ein bisschen geredet und heute haben wir uns im Bus gesehen." "Und ihr habt Händchen gehalten" "Was?! Nein! Ich habe sie nur am Handgelenk aus dem Bus gezogen." John sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Echt." "Aber sie steht schon auf dich" sagte er allen Ernstes zu mir. "Warum sollte sie auf mich stehen? Sie ist eins der beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule und mit Brenson zusammen. Dem Starspieler des Fußballteams" "Und deswegen kann sie nicht auf dich stehen?" "Äh genau...?" John schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und ging dann in die Klasse. Ich ging ihm hinterher und hatte Glück. Einmal wurde ich nicht von meinen Mitschülern mit irgendwelchen Sachen geworfen und setzte mich neben John in die erste Reihe.

Jamies Sicht

Der Tag verging nach der Aktion von Kyle ziemlich ruhig für mich. Nur hatte mir meine Mathelehrerin gesagt dass ich wenn ich nicht bald anfange zu lernen irgendwann als Putzfrau enden werde. Nett oder? Und dabei lerne ich doch, aber trotzdem bekomme ich immer schlechte Noten in Mathe. Ansonsten waren meine Noten eigentlich eh in Ordnung. Ich bräuchte dringend eine Nachhilfe wenn ich das Jahr positiv bestehen möchte. Warte, Liam war doch so schlau und hatte immer so gute Noten. Vielleicht hilft er mir ja. Nach dem Unterricht wartete ich vor der Schule bis ich ihn mit seinem Freund entdeckte. "Hey Liam, warte mal" rief ich und er blieb stehen. "Hi" sagte er schüchtern und sah auf den Boden. "Hey Jamie" sagte auch sein Freund und grinste mich an. "Hallo. Also kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte ich und sah zu Liam auf. "Ja" seufzte er und nahm seinen Rucksack ab. "Gib mir einfach deine Hausaufgaben." "Was? Äh nein das wollte ich nicht" Überrascht sah er mich an. "Was möchtest du dann von mir?" "Naja du bist doch so gut in Mathe und ich...naja bin scheiße. Ich wollte fragen ob du mir Nachhilfe gibst" "Nachhilfe?" "Ja. Du weißt schon. Wir treffen uns hin und wieder am Nachmittag und du hilfst mir etwas meine Noten zu verbessern. Ich kann dich auch bezahlen wenn das das Problem ist" sagte ich und kramte in meiner Tasche. "Oh nein. Nein. Ich mach das gerne. Du musst mir nichts zahlen" sagte er hastig und ich sah ihn breit lächelnd an. "Wirklich? Oh danke das ist lieb von dir" sagte ich und umarmte ihn schnell. "Morgen nach der Schule bei dir?" fragte ich und Liam nickte nur während er leicht rot wurde. "Okay dann bis morgen" lächelte ich und winkte beiden Jungs kurz zu, bevor ich dann zu meinen Freundinnen ging, die mich ansahen als sei ich ein grünes Marsmännchen.

**Nachhilfe bei den Paynes**

Ich schloss die Haustür hinter mir und roch sofort dass meine Mum gekocht hatte. "Hey Mum" rief ich und ging in die Küche wo ich sie am Herd vor fand. "Hi, deine Lehrerin hat angerufen..." Oh oh. "Und?" "Sie hat mir von deinen schlechten Noten erzählt." "Noten ist falsch. Genau genommen habe ich eine schlechte Note" Mum seufzte. "Das ist eine zu viel" "Ja ich weiß. Aber ich habe jetzt eine Nachhilfe..." Überrascht sah mich Mum an. "Achja? Und wen?" "Er heißt Liam..." "Ach, dieser Payne-Junge?" "Genau, er ist echt schlau und hat nur Einsen." "Wirklich? Und bezahlst du ihn?" "Also ich habe ihn gefragt ob ich das soll aber er hat gemeint er macht es auch so" Mum sah mich nickend an. "Fein aber wenn er schon kein Geld nimmt dann machst du zumindest etwas anderes. Vielleicht bäckst du ja" "Aber Mum..." sie sah mich mit einem Blick an der keine Widerrede gelten ließ. "Fein" brummte ich dann und Mum lächelte. "Gut. Und jetzt hol deine Schwester von oben. Es gibt Essen."

"Nein Kyle ich gehe heute nicht mit dir ins Kino" "Aber warum? Bin ich der Prinzessin nicht gut genug?" fragte er angepisst. "Nein. Ich habe nur keine Zeit.", sagte ich ebenfalls etwas angepisst und ging den Flur der Schule Richtung Ausgang entlang. "Dann hast du einen Anderen. Ist doch so oder?" "Oh mein Gott", zischte ich nur. Ich bin seine Eifersuchtsanfälle echt leid. "Aha, hab ich dich also erwischt" Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und fast wäre Kyle in mich rein gelaufen. "Hör zu. Ich betrüge dich nicht. Ich habe nur eine Nachhilfe. Mehr nicht", sagte ich und Kyle sah mich zweifelnd an. "Und wen?" "Liam Payne" "Diesen Loser? Dann habe ich ja nichts zu befürchten", grinste er, küsste mich kurz und ging dann. Man hört ja oft, dass wenn man eifersüchtig ist jemanden wirklich liebt, doch bei Kyle habe ich einfach das Gefühl, dass es ihn erniedrigen würde, wenn alle wissen würden, dass mich ein anderer Typ ihm ausgespannt hätte.

Ich ging aus der Schule und entdeckte Liam, wie er auf den Stufen saß die zur Schule hinunter führten. (Ja hinunter, keine Ahnung warum, aber die Schule war tiefer gelegt als alles andere herum) und er auf seinem Handy herum tippte. "Hey. Bereit?", fragte ich ihn und er sah erschrocken auf. "Ähm...klar", antwortete er stotternd und stand dann auf. Er stand auf der ersten Treppenstufe und war nun NOCH größer als sonst. Wir stiegen in den Bus und fuhren zusammen zu ihm nach Hause. Während der Fahrt dorthin redeten wir ein bisschen über die Schule und Lehrer.

Letztendlich standen wir dann vor einem schönen Einfamilienhaus. Liam sperrte die Tür auf und hielt sie mir auf. "Herein spaziert", sagte er und lächelte leicht. "Na so ein Gentleman", grinste ich und ging rein. "Liam, na endlich bist du da...Wer ist das? Deine Freundin?" Eine blonde Dame kam in den Flur und sah mich neugierig an. "Muuum. Nein ist sie nicht. Das ist Jamie. Ich gebe ihr Nachhilfe." Liams Mum schien sofort etwas enttäuscht. "Hallo Mrs Payne", stellte ich mich lächelnd vor und gab ihr meine Hand. "Ach, nenn mich Karen" "Okay wir sind dann oben", sagte Liam und schob mich sanft die Treppen hoch und führte mich in sein Zimmer. Es war ... aufgeräumt. So was kannte ich von Jungs gar nicht. An den Wänden hingen ein paar Poster von Fußballern und Fußballteams. Er hatte einen Fernseher im Zimmer stehen und eine PS3.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken? Cola oder so?", fragte er mich und wirkte etwas verlegen. "Ja gerne.", lächelte ich und schon war er wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Ich stellte meinen Rucksack ab und sah mich um. Er hatte ein blau überzogenes Bett, einen großen Schreibtisch mit eingebautem Bücherregal, einen normalgroßen Schrank und wie bereits erwähnt einen Fernseher und eine PS3. Ich kniete mich hin und sah mir die Spiele an die er hatte. (Knien musste ich da die Spiele ganz unten im Fernsehregal standen) Das meiste waren Kampfspiele, aber auch einige Gesangsspiele und eins von Toy Story war dabei. Wie süß. " hchm ähm hier", räusperte sich Liam hinter mir und hielt mir das Glas entgegen. "Oh äh danke" Schnell stellte ich die Spiele wieder zurück und stand auf. Ich nahm mein Glas und trank einen Schluck. "Du hast Call of Duty? Ich liebe das Spiel. Nur leider haltet mein Dad nicht viel von Kampfspielen." Er wollte aus mir und meiner Schwester, genau wie meine Mum, 'Mädchen'-Mädchen machen. Und da passten Kampfspiele nicht sonderlich gut rein. "Also ähm wenn du willst können wir nach der Nachhilfe ein bisschen spielen" "Ja echt?", fragte ich ganz euphorisch.

Liams Sicht

"Ja echt?", fragte sie, bekam große Augen und wirkte einfach nur glücklich. Sie war ja so niedlich. "Ja natürlich." "Jeeey", jubelte sie und lächelte süß. Wir setzten uns auf den Teppich und begannen mit der Nachhilfe. Jamie schien alles recht schnell zu verstehen, nur das Problem war, dass sie sich die ganzen Formeln nicht merken konnte. "Oh Gott. Wie merkst du dir das alles?", fragte sie irgendwann frustriert. "Naja ich merke mir Sachen schneller durchs immer wieder lesen. Ich habe mir an die Orte im Haus wo ich oft bin immer kleine Zettel geklebt wo die Gleichungen drauf gestanden sind. Das hat zwar meine gesamte Familie wahnsinnig gemacht, aber mir hat es geholfen", erzählte ich ihr und sie lachte kurz auf. Sogar ihr Lachen war wunderschön. Gab es etwas an diesem Mädchen, das nicht perfekt war? "Das ist aber eine gute Idee. Könnte ich auch machen. Ist das genug für heute? Mein Kopf platzt gleich", seufzte Jamie und ließ sich nach hinten auf den Boden fallen. "Ja okay. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deinem hübschen Kopf etwas passiert" Sie drehte ihren Kopf schnell zu mir und ich hatte wohl die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen. Was hatte ich da eben gesagt? "Danke", kicherte sie und ich sah sie fragend an. "Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich hübsch sei. Also danke", grinste sie und küsste mich auf die Wange, die sofort zu Kribbeln begann. Oh nein. Gerade hatte sie sich wieder von mir weggelehnt, da ging die Zimmertür auf und meine Mum kam mit zwei Schüsseln Eis rein.

Jamies Sicht

Liam war schon süß. Wie schnell er verlegen wurde. Seine Mutter kam, ohne zu klopfen, rein und hatte zwei Schüsseln Eis in der Hand. "Ich dachte ihr wollt bei dem heißen Wetter vielleicht auch etwas bevor Goeff alles aufisst" grinste sie und gab uns die Schüsseln. "Danke Mrs...Karen. Das ist lieb", lächelte ich und sie erwiderte dieses und ging dann wieder. "Goeff ist dein Vater?", fragte ich und Liam nickte. Ich sah auf die Schüssel herunter. Es war Vanilleeis mit Smarties oben drauf. Wieder so süß. "Ähm Liam?" "Hm?", machte er mit vollem Mund. "Eine Gabel?", fragte ich und hielt die Gabel, die im Eis steckte, hoch. Augenblicklich wurde er wieder verlegen. "Ähm ja ich mag keine Löffel..." Ich sah ihn kurz an, ob das vielleicht ein Scherz war. "Was?", fragte ich da ich nicht ganz verstand. "Ich habe eine Löffelphobie." "Wirklich jetzt?" Er nickte ich und begann zu grinsen. "Das ist ja mal geil. Ich hab noch nie von einer Löffelphobie gehört" "Hey, es gibt auch Leute die haben Angst vorm nackt sein, Gurken und vorm Papst...da bin ich glaube ich noch ganz gut weggekommen", sagte er trotzig. "Mann, ich meinte das doch nicht böse. Ich finde das ganz süß, wenn Leute ein paar Macken haben"

**Scary**

Liams Sicht

Wir aßen das Eis, mit der Gabel, auf und ich schaltete dann meine PS3 ein. Ich hatte es ihr schließlich versprochen und ich war nicht der Typ der Versprechen bricht. Außerdem eine Runde 'Call of Duty' mit einem hübschen Mädchen...wer sagt da nein? Also wir setzten uns auf mein Bett und ich begann alles einzustellen. Sie war echt gut. Also nicht so gut wie jemand der täglich spielt, aber dafür, dass sie das Spiel nicht Zuhause hatte, war sie echt gut. Und was auch so süß war, war wie sie sich da rein steigerte und manchmal fluchte sie auch jugendfrei.

Nach ein paar Runden hatten wir dann aber beide keine Lust mehr und schalteten die Konsole aus. "Naja ich will dann auch nicht weiter nerven." sagte sie und nahm sich ihren Rucksack. "Ach, du nervst doch nicht. Wann treffen wir uns wieder?", fragte ich und sah sie an. "Morgen ist zu früh, Übermorgen habe ich Training, Freitag?", fragte sie und ich nickte. "Ja da habe ich Zeit" So ein Quatsch. Ich habe jeden Tag Zeit. Sie nahm die beiden Gläser und ich die Schüsseln. Ich führte sie in die Küche, die gleichzeitig unser Esszimmer war. Doch leider saß da meine Schwester Ruth. "Oh hi.", lächelte sie Jamie an. "Hey", grüßte sie zurück und legte die Gläser, wie ich die Schüsseln, in die Spüle. "Ich bin Jamie", stellte sie sich dann vor und gab meiner Schwester die Hand. "Ruth" Sie stand auf und flüsterte Jamie irgendwas ins Ohr. "Äh nein er ist nicht mein Freund", grinste Jamie und ich wurde rot. "Okay das reicht jetzt", sagte ich und schob Jamie aus der Küche. "Was nicht ist kann noch werden!", hörte ich sie rufen. Ooohhh Gott. Kann ich nicht eine andere Familie haben?

"Weißt du wenn du mich tragen anstatt schieben würdest, wäre mir das tausend Mal lieber", hörte ich Jamie kichern und ich schluckte. Ich schob sie echt die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend. Im Wohnzimmer stellte sie sich noch schnell meinem Dad vor, der auch fragte, ob sie meine Freundin sei, und verabschiedete sich dann von meinen Eltern. "Also das war...interessant", grinste sie mich an und ich wurde wieder etwas rot. Die Arme hat ja heute das komplette Programm meiner Familie mitbekommen. Sie wurde drei Mal gefragt, ob sie meine Freundin sei, weiß von meiner Löffelphobie, hat eine meiner nervigen Schwestern kennen gelernt...reicht doch für einen Tag oder?

"Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe hier etwas für dich", sagte sie und griff in ihren Rucksack. "Da ich dich nicht bezahle...oder du dich nicht bezahlen lässt...habe ich hier etwas anderes." Sie zog eine Plastikschachtel hervor und drückte sie mir in die Hand. "Schoko Muffins. Ich hoffe sie schmecken dir", lächelte sie mich an. "Bestimmt. Hast du die gemacht?" Sie nickte nur. "Naja, dann bis Freitag bei mir?", fragte sie und sah mich von unten herauf an. "Ja okay", sagte ich nur und lächelte ebenfalls. "Gut dann tschüss" Sie umarmte mich noch schnell, worauf mein Herz zu rasen begann und ich nur hoffen konnte, dass sie es nicht spürte. "T-tschüss", brachte ich stotternd hervor und dann machte sie sich schon auf den Weg zur Busstation. Ich hatte mich gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete sie noch. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und ich fühlte mich ertappt. Doch sie winkte mir nur lächelnd und war dann auch schon um die Ecke. "Muffins?", hörte ich Ruths Stimme hinter mir. "Hm? Oh äh ja" Sie grinste breit. "Also, das Mädchen ist hübsch, freundlich, höflich und kann backen. Woran scheitert es?", fragte sie mich, wie immer, gerade aus. "An ihrem Freund", murmelte ich und Ruth sah mich verstehend an.

Jamies Sicht

Es war bereits Abendessenszeit, als ich nach Hause kam und mein Dad war auch da und nicht sonderlich glücklich dass ich solange bei Liam war. Denn er und der Dad meines Freundes, Kyle, waren seit Jahren gut befreundet und er mochte Kyle. Auch wenn er ihn nicht richtig kannte. Ich war mit Kyle nun fast ein Jahr zusammen und Dad wäre damals vor Freude fast geplatzt und dass ich jetzt fast vier Stunden alleine mit einem anderen Jungen verbracht habe, machte ihn nicht wirklich glücklich. Ich glaube er plant schon heimlich die Hochzeit von Kyle und mir. Gruselig. Alleine die Vorstellung Kyle und ich...für immer. Ja am Anfang hab ich ihn geliebt, aber jetzt...er hat sich verändert. Er ist mit der Zeit immer eifersüchtiger und besitzergreifender geworden. Das war ja bis zu einem gewissen Grad ja ganz süß, aber es wurde immer schlimmer und in letzter Zeit nervte er mich nur noch. Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich auch, dass das zwischen uns nicht mehr lange halten wird.

"Hey Süße, was ist denn los mit dir? Gibt's Stress zwischen dir und Kyle?", fragte mich mein Dad beim Abendessen. Anscheinend musste ich etwas nachdenklich gewirkt haben. "Ah nein. Alles bestens", log ich und aß zaghaft weiter. Ich könnte Dad nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er wäre mehr am Boden zerstört als Kyle oder ich wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebte. Wie gesagt: Gruselig.

Nachdem Abendessen ging ich rauf in mein Zimmer und sah auf mein Handy. Es war seitdem Unterricht auf lautlos. Ich hatte einige Anrufe von Kyle, anscheinend wollte er Kontrollanrufe machen, und einen von Heather. Heather war eine sehr gute Freundin von mir die nicht auf meine Schule ging. Ehrlich gesagt war sie die einzige Freundin, der ich blind vertraute. Mit der ich über alles reden konnte. Ich kannte sie durch unter mittwöchiges Tanztraining. Sofort rief ich sie zurück und ignorierte Kyles sechs Anrufe. "Hey Heath" begrüßte ich sie nachdem sie abgehoben hatte. "Jamie, wie geht's?" "Könnte besser sei und dir?" "Eigentlich gut. Was ist denn los?" "Äh naja können wir das besprechen wenn wir uns sehen? Hast du morgen Zeit?" "Für dich immer. Wann und wo?" "So gegen drei in unserem Café?" "Klar, da sehe ich auch den süßen Kellner wieder" ich hörte schon fast wie sie grinst und auch wenn ich gerade ein Gefühlschaos hatte, Heather, oder Heath wie ich sie nannte, ließ mich das immer sofort vergessen. "Okay, dann bis morgen" Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte packte ich meine Schulsachen aus und machte noch die restlichen Hausaufgaben. Leider hatte ich ziemlich viel auf und so saß ich noch spät abends daran und fiel dann todmüde ins Bett.

**Ein Korb für Kyle**

"Machst du auch mal wieder irgendwas mit mir? Und nicht nur mit diesem Payne-Loser und deiner Heather" "Mann Kyle ich sehe dich jeden Tag", sagte ich genervt und schmiss meinen Spind zu. "Ja, aber das ist Schule. Da kann man viele Sachen nicht machen. Wie zum Beispiel knutschen." Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte gehen, als er mich grob am Arm packte. "Hey, wir sind noch nicht fertig!", sagte er sauer. "Sind wir wohl. Lass mich los.", fauchte ich nur und entriss ihm meinen Arm. Ich ging Richtung Ausgang und hörte Kyle noch leise 'Das bekommst du noch zurück' murmeln.

Ich verließ die Schule und machte mich sofort auf den Weg in das Café in dem Heath und ich schon so was wie Stammkunden waren. Die Brünette wartete bereits davor und grinste mich an. "Wow, du siehst toll aus" Sie umarmte mich. "Danke" Ich trug eine High Waiste Shorts und dazu hatte ich ein weißes Tanktop an, das ich ein kleines Stück über dem Bund der Hose zu geknotet hatte. "Du aber auch" "Danke" Wir betraten das Café, wo uns 'unser' Kellner schon angrinste. Wir setzten uns an einen Zweiertisch und ich wartete mit meinem Problem noch bis wir bestellt hatten. "Hi Mädels. Was kann ich euch bringen?", fragte uns Steven und zog seinen Block hervor. "Einen Karamell Macchiato und einen Schokomuffin, bitte" "Und ich bekomm einen Cappuccino und einen Cheesecake." Sie grinste Steven mit ihrem Flirtgrinsen an, welches er erwiderte.

"Also, was ist los?", fragte sie als wir unsere Getränke hatten. "Ich glaube ich habe mich in jemanden anderen verliebt" "WAS?!", schrie Heath laut, worauf sich einige Leute umdrehten. "Entschuldigung", sagte ich, da Heath nicht die Anstalten dazu machte. "A-aber ich dachte ihr seid glücklich zusammen", fragte sie verwirrt und trank von ihrem Kaffee. "In letzter Zeit ist Kyle einfach anders. Er ist viel aggressiver, barscher und eifersüchtiger" "Ja und zum letzteren hat er ja anscheinend allen Grund", meinte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich habe ihn ja nicht betrogen!", sagte ich etwas entrüstet. "Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass ich mich vielleicht in einen anderen verliebt habe." "Wer ist er? Wie heißt er? Sieht er gut aus?", fragte sie sofort drauf los und sah mich mit vor Neugier glänzenden Augen an. Kichernd begann ich zu erzählen. "Also er heißt Liam Payne und er geht in meine Parallelklasse." "Und wie sieht er aus? Komm sag schon. Sonst sterbe ich vor Neugier", drängte sie weiter, doch ich verstummte, denn Steven brachte uns unsere Sachen, doch der schien für Heath auf einmal zweitrangig zu sein. "Also er hat sie wunderschönsten braunen Augen, die man sich nur vorstellen kann, hellbraune Justin-Bieber-Haare, einen kleinen Leberfleck am Hals und er ist ziemlich groß...also im Gegensatz zu mir" Heath begann zu grinsen. "Klingt ja ganz nach deinem Traumtypen" Sie hatte Recht. Ungefähr so hatte ich mir meinen Traumjungen immer vorgestellt. Nur ohne Justin-Bieber-Haare.

"Und ist er nett oder mehr so 'Bad Boy'?" "Nein, er ist ... ein ziemlicher Loser an der Schule. Aber nur weil er schlau ist und die Hausaufgaben macht. Ich verstehe nicht, warum das so ist. Und er ist richtig lieb. Ein bisschen schüchtern und geduldig. Ich meine, er schafft es mir Mathe bei zu bringen" "Er bringt die Mathe bei?" Heath sah mich aus großen Augen an. "Süße?" Meine beste Freundin sah mich ernst an. So ernst, dass ich schon Angst bekam. "Krall in dir!", sagte sie etwas lauter, aber noch gezügelt, da wir ja in einem Café waren. Ich begann laut zu lachen und Heath stieg mit ein. "Ich bin so verwirrt...was soll ich tun?", fragte ich die Brünette schon fast verzweifelt. "Was du tun sollst? Auf der einen Seite hast du einen dummen, arroganten, eifersüchtigen Ochsen und auf der anderen ist ein intelligenter, lieber, geduldiger Junge. Was sollst du tun?" Sie hatte ja Recht. Liam war einfach traumhaft und ich frage mich, warum nur ich das an der Schule sehe...aber besser ist es...so habe ich zumindest keine Konkurrenz. Gott was denke ich denn da? Ich habe noch einen Freund und frage mich schon, wie ich mir den Nächsten angeln kann. Auch wenn Kyle ein Ochse war, hatte ich ihm gegenüber Schuldgefühle. Aber war ich wirklich in Liam verliebt? Ich meine, ich fühlte mich wohl in seiner Nähe und konnte einfach so sein, wie ich war. Und bei Kyle hatte ich das Gefühl mich verstellen zu müssen. Ich konnte mich in seinen Armen schon lange nicht mehr fallen lassen. In diesem Moment, in einem kleinen Café, gegenüber meiner besten Freundin, wurde mir eines klar. Auch wenn ich vielleicht nicht in Liam verliebt war, musste ich mit Kyle Schluss machen. Ich liebte ihn nicht mehr und ich wollte niemanden Gefühle vorspielen.

"Jamie? Ist alles in Ordnung?", riss mich Heath dann aus meinen Gedanken. "Äh ja, mir ist nur klar geworden, dass ich mit Kyle Schluss machen muss" Überrascht sah sie mich an. "Woher diese Erkenntnis?" "Ich liebe ihn nicht mehr und ich kann nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein", sagte ich und trank meinen mittlerweile abgekühlten Kaffee.

Liams Sicht

"Machst du auch mal wieder irgendwas mit mir? Und nicht nur mit diesem Payne-Loser und deiner Heather" "Mann Kyle ich sehe dich jeden Tag" Ich grinste in mich hinein als ich hörte, wie Jamie ihrem Kyle einen Korb gab. Eine gewisse Genugtuung hatte ich schon. Ich hatte mich hinter einer großen Säule versteckt und beobachtete die beiden. Ich hatte schon das Gefühl ein Stalker zu sein, doch ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wie sich das hier entwickelte. Vielleicht trennten sie sich sogar jetzt...Ja okay das ist schon etwas gemein von mir, aber ich mochte Jamie. Also mehr als normal und auch wenn ich nie eine Chance bei ihr hatte, wollte ich nicht, dass sie mit so einem Arsch zusammen war. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass sie mit irgendwem zusammen war, aber er würde sie nur unglücklich machen und das wollte ich am allerwenigsten. "Ja, aber das ist Schule. Da kann man viele Sachen nicht machen. Wie zum Beispiel knutschen" Sofort verkrampfte ich mich. Allein bei der Vorstellung, wie die beiden knutschten... BAH! "Hey, wir sind noch nicht fertig!", sagte er lauter und packte Jamie am Arm. Sofort baute ich mich auf und starrte ihn wütend an. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt schon dazwischen gehen, doch dann entschied ich mich mir das noch etwas länger anzusehen. " Sind wir wohl. Lass mich los." Jamie entriss ihren Arm und stolzierte davon. Kyle kam wütend in meine Richtung gestapft und rempelte mich im Vorbeigehen an, sodass ich gegen die Säule gestoßen wurde. Wie ich diesen Typen doch hasste.

**Something Special **

Jamies Sicht

"Und? Hast du Schluss gemacht?", fragte mich Heath am nächsten Tag, als wir im Tanzsaal am Boden saßen und uns dehnten. Seit ich noch ganz klein war, ging ich in die Tanzschule und es war mein größtes Hobby. Früher hatte ich mehr Ballett getanzt, doch als ich älter wurde, hatte ich meine Leidenschaft für Hip-Hop-Tanzen entdeckt. Seit drei Jahren ging ich in die Kurse 'HipHopDance' und 'Teen-Dancing'. Alle paar Monate fuhren wir auch zu Wettbewerben oder Auftritten und ich liebte es. "Nein. Ich kann nicht einfach so Schluss machen. Das wäre zu respektlos. Irgendwann treffen wir uns irgendwo wo es neutral ist und dann sag ich was Sache ist", erzählte ich ihr und dachte kurz an Kyle. Auch wenn er zurzeit ein Arsch war, konnte ich nicht einmal so zwischen Mathe und Chemie Schluss machen. "Verstehe, aber versprich mir, dass du es wirklich machst und dich nicht irgendwie einlullen lässt" Heath musterte mich mit ihren braunen Augen. "Versprochen", seufzte ich und dachte kurz über meine Gefühle nach. Irgendwie empfand ich ja noch einen Funken für Kyle, aber da war immer weiter dabei zu erlöschen, da er sich immer weiter veränderte. Und Liam...war einfach Liam. Er war etwas Besonderes. Das spürte ich einfach. Und etwas Besonderes konnte man nicht einfach gehen lassen oder?

"Hey, mal aufgepasst!", rief unsere Tanzlehrerin laut und alle Blicke lagen auf der schwarzhaarigen Frau. "Ab heute haben wir eine neue Tänzerin." Ein blondes hübsches Mädchen kam zur Tür rein und lächelte etwas schüchtern. "Das ist Alyson. Sie ist neu in der Stadt und möchte bei uns mitmachen. Okay, also wärm du dich mal auf und schau einmal zu was wir bisher für eine Choreografie haben. Sonderlich viel haben wir noch nicht gemacht daher müsstest du es schnell nachgelernt haben", lächelte Mary, unsere Tanzlehrerin und Alyson nickte. Sie verschwand in eine Ecke und dehnte sich erst mal. Währenddessen erklang aus den Boxen des Tanzsaals der Song 'React' vielleicht bekannt aus dem Film Honey. Wir hatten erst vor kurzem mit der neuen Choreo angefangen und doch war der Anfang schon sehr anspruchsvoll. Als wir fertig waren sah ich zu Alyson, die uns beeindruckt ansah.

"Alyson, versuch einmal mitzutanzen und den neuen Teil zu lernen, am besten du triffst dich mit jemandem aus der Gruppe der dir alles beibringt. Hmmm Jamie, würdest du das machen?", fragte Mary und sah mich an. "Klar" Ich ging zu Alyson, die mich etwas verunsichert anlächelte. Sie war blond, hatte gräuliche Augen und war etwas größer als ich. "Am besten wir tauschen Nummern aus, dann können wir uns etwas ausmachen." Alyson nickte und holte ihr Handy. Schnell tauschten wir Nummern und stellten uns dann wieder in die Gruppe. "Übrigens, ich bin Jamie" Zwar hatte Mary unsere Namen schon erwähnt, aber so war es höflicher. "Alyson" "Okay Kinder! Nochmal vom Anfang an!", rief Mary und wir tanzten die Choreo noch mal durch. Alyson war ziemlich verzweifelt, doch als wir dann den neuen Teil machten sah ich, dass sie richtig gut war. Es würde nicht schwer werden ihr den neuen Teil beizubringen.

Der Tanzunterricht verging recht schnell, auch wenn Heath und ich nach Hip Hop noch das Videoclip-dancing hatten. Jedoch machte uns es so Spaß, dass wir die Zeit total vergaßen und schneller als gedacht war es schon einundzwanzig Uhr. Schnell zogen Heather und ich uns andere Shirts an und gingen nach draußen. Ich suchte nach Kyle, der mich eigentlich mit seinem Auto abholen wollte, doch er war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Schnell holte ich mein Handy raus um ihn anzurufen. Kyle hatte mir eine SMS geschrieben, die ich nicht bemerkt hatte da mein Handy lautlos war. 'Sorry Baby, ich kann dich doch nicht abholen.' Klasse. Ich schüttelte genervt meinen Kopf. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte meine beste Freundin und ich sah sie an. "Nein, Kyle hat keine Zeit mich abzuholen und mein letzter Bus ist schon weg" "Dann nehm ich dich einfach mit. Unglaublich dieser Typ. Lässt seine Freundin quasi einfach stehen", regte sie sich auf und stieg in ihren Wagen ein. Ich stieg ebenfalls ein und war nicht minder wütend. Am liebsten hätte ich Kyle sofort fertig gemacht, doch ich entschied mich bis morgen zu warten. Ihm es ins Gesicht zu schreien würde sich besser anfühlen, als ihn am Handy anzuschreien…und wenn ich es persönlich mache kann er nicht auflegen.

"Danke fürs Heimbringen", bedankte ich mich bei Heath, doch sie machte nur eine abwertende Handbewegung. "Ist doch selbstverständlich. Viel Glück mit Liam und Kyle" "Danke, kann ich gebrauchen", seufzte ich und schlug die Autotür zu. Schnell lief ich ins Haus, indem meine Eltern im Wohnzimmer saßen und noch fernsahen. "Jamie! Prinzessin komm schnell her", hörte ich meinen Dad rufen, nachdem ich gegrüßt hatte und eigentlich duschen gehen wollte "Ja, was gibts?", fragte ich und lehnte mich im Türrahmen an. "Ich wollte dich nur erinnern, dass ich morgen fliege. Du weißt ja ich muss mir ein paar neue Filialen meiner Firma anschauen." Ach ja, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. "Ja ist gut. Wann fährst du?" "Am Vormittag" Ich nickte. "Okay und wie lange bist du weg?" "Etwa zwei Wochen" Zwei Wochen...zwei Wochen ohne seine Anfälle. Dad musste öfter mal wegfahren und auch wenn ich meinen Dad liebte, fühlte ich mich immer so glücklich und hatte keine Angst, wenn er nicht da war. "Okay, ich geh dann duschen und mache noch Hausaufgaben. Gute Nacht" "Gute Nacht"

Schnell ging ich die Treppen hoch. Kurz sah ich in das Zimmer meiner Schwester April. Sie schlief schon friedlich mit dem Gesicht in meine Richtung. Sie sah aus wie ein schlafender Engel, so wie sie da gerade lag. Lächelnd ging ich mich schnell duschen und setzte mich dann wirklich noch an den Schreibtisch um meine Englischhausaufgaben zu machen. Diese fielen mir relativ leicht, da Englisch mein Lieblingsfach war, und irgendwann fiel ich dann total erschöpft ins Bett und schlief fast sofort ein.

**Du gefällst mir**

"Kyle!", rief ich wütend und nicht nur er, sondern auch einige meiner Mitschüler, drehten sich zu uns um. "Was glotzt ihr so", gab ich sofort bissig von mir und sofort wanden sie sich wieder von mir ab und machten weiter mit dem, was sie eben noch getan hatten. "Hey baby", begrüßte er mich schief grinsend, was mich noch wütender machte. "Spar dir dein 'baby'.". fauchte ich ihn an. "Warum denn so sauer?" Pah. Da fragte er noch so dumm? "Stell dich nicht blöder als du bist. Du weißt genau, warum ich sauer bin. Du hast mich gestern einfach stehen lassen." "Ach...du meinst so wie du mich einfach hast stehen lassen?", fragte er und hatte einen nachdenklichen Blick drauf. "Soll das heißen du hast mich einfach aus Rache vor dem Studio versetzt, weil ich Nachhilfe habe und mich mit meiner besten Freundin treffen wollte?" Das war doch jetzt nicht sein ernst oder? Er hatte mich im Dunkeln stehen lassen und er wusste genau das um diese Zeit kein Bus mehr fährt. "Genau so ist es. Du siehst ja was davon kommt, wenn man mir einen Korb gibt" "Das...Moment. Ich hab dich bei unserem halbjährigen Jubiläum mit deinen Jungs weggehen lassen und jetzt kommst du mir so? Echt, du bist so ein Arschloch", warf ich ihm vor und drehte mich um. "Du sagtest, es würde dir nichts ausmachen", meinte er noch allen Ernstes. "Natürlich hat es mir was ausgemacht. Du kannst jeden Scheißabend mit deinen Freunden raus, aber es musste ja unbedingt unser Jubiläum sein. Manchmal denke ich echt in dieser 'Beziehung' geht es nur um dich" "Warum sagst du das Wort 'Beziehung' so komisch?" War der wirklich so blöd oder tat er nur so? "Weil wir keine Beziehung mehr haben. Du interessierst dich nicht für meine Interessen, meine Probleme oder meine Wünsche. Das einzige was dich interessiert bist du selbst!", schrie ich mittlerweile und boxte ihn leicht gegen die Brust. "Was zum Teufel ist mir dir passiert? Früher warst du nie so" "Das kann ich nur erwidern", sagte ich ruhig und drehte mich wieder um und ging. Ich ignorierte Kyles rufe und ging stur in meine Klasse. Ich war so sauer, dass ich mich jedoch nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte und ständig mit meinen Gedanken abschweifte. Ständig verglich mein Hirn Kyle mit Liam und dann kam ich zu einem Entschluss...

"Hey Liam. Können wir los?" fragte ich den Braunhaarigen, der vor der Schule auf mich gewartet hatte. "Klar. Wie gehts dir?", fragte er mich sofort, der Streit mit Kyle hatte sich sehr schnell rumgesprochen. "Naja, ich bin sauer auf Kyle. Er ist so selbstsüchtig und...ach ich will dich mit meinen Problemen nicht nerven" "Nein, ich hör dir gerne zu. Wenn du so willst, bin ich dein Kummerkasten", sagte er zu mir und ich lachte leise. "Du bist echt lieb. Weißt du das?" Liam wurde etwas rot im Gesicht, was ich so süß fand. "Ähm, danke" Verlegen kratzte er sich im Nacken. Zusammen fuhren wir zu mir Heim. Ich öffnete die Tür und sofort schlug mir ein fast schon himmlischer Geruch entgegen. Mum kochte. "Heeey! Wir sind da!", rief ich laut und zog mir die Schuhe aus. Liam zog sich ebenfalls die schwarzen Supras aus. Zusammen gingen wir in die Küche, wo meine Mum fleißig am Herd stand und meine kleine Schwester am Tisch saß und schon ziemlich ungeduldig wirkte. "Hey Mama, April. Das ist Liam. Liam, das ist meine Mutter Emilia und meine Schwester April" "Guten Tag" Höflich gab Liam meiner Mutter die Hand und ging auch zu meiner Schwester, doch die sprang sofort auf und versteckte sich hinter mir. "Entschuldigung. Sie hat's nicht so mit fremden Männern.", sagte ich entschuldigend zu Liam und wand mich dann zu April. "Na komm, Liam ist ganz lieb. Vor dem musst du keine Angst haben." Ich nahm ihre Hand und ging zu Liam. "Hallo", sagte sie ganz leise, gab ihm aber nicht die Hand...was ich auch nicht erwartet habe. Ehrlich gesagt war ich schon überrascht, dass sie überhaupt was sagte. Ansonsten lief sie praktisch vor fremden Männern weg. "Habt ihr Hunger?", fragte unsere Mum. "Ja ich schon. Liam?" "Äh ja ... etwas" Das Essen verlief ohne Probleme. Meine Mutter war ganz begeistert von ihm und fragte ihn fast durchgehen aus, was mir etwas unangenehm war, doch Liam schien nicht so als würde es ihn großartig stören. "Sorry, für die Ausfragerei", entschuldigte ich mich dann bei ihm, als wir in meinem Zimmer waren. "Ach, kein Problem. Also, bereit zum Lernen?" "Nö, aber lass uns anfangen" Liam grinste mich an und wir setzten uns an meinen Schreibtisch.

Liams Sicht

Jamie brütete gerade über einer etwas komplizierteren Aufgabe und sie hatte so einen niedlichen nachdenklichen und etwas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck drauf. Dann hellte sich ihre Miene auf und sie begann das Beispiel zu lösen. "Das ist richtig", lächelte ich sie an und sie begann zu strahlen. "Jaaah ich bin nicht total doof", sagte sie glücklich und ich lachte leise. "Du bist doch nicht doof. Mathe ist nicht leicht und vielleicht muss man es dir einfach gescheit erklären und dann macht's Klick" "Du machst meine Lehrerin für meine schlechten Noten verantwortlich. Du gefällst mir.", lachte Jamie und setzte sich von ihrem Schreibtisch auf ihr Bett. Ich lächelte zurück. Ich gefalle ihr. Sie mag mich. "Liam?", fragte sie leise und ich sah auf. "Ja?" "Kommst du mal her?" Etwas zögernd stand ich auf und setzte mich neben sie aufs Bett. Aber mit einem gewissen Abstand. "Näher" Was hatte sie denn vor? Ich rutschte näher. Nun saßen wir knapp neben einander. "Näher" Ich lehnte mich ein Stückchen zu ihr. Unsere Gesichter waren nur noch zehn Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Mein Herz begann heftig zu schlagen, als wir uns so nahe waren. "Näher" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Nun beugte ich mich zu ihr runter. Wollte sie, dass ich sie küsse? Es wäre mein erster Kuss. Mein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es explodieren. Ihr süßer Atem streichelte über meine Lippen und machte mich wahnsinnig. "Noch näher" Ihre blauen Augen wechselten von meinen Augen zu meinen Lippen und wieder zurück. Noch ein Stück lehnte ich mich vor und meine Lippen landeten auf ihren

**Lose Control**

Jamies Sicht

Endlich landeten Liams Lippen auf meinen und es war das wohl schönste Gefühl seit langem, wenn nicht überhaupt. Mir wurde richtig warm und mein gesamter Körper kribbelte wie verrückt. Bei Kyle hatte ich nie solche starken Gefühle. Liam wirkte etwas unbeholfen, ob das sein erster Kuss war? Nein das glaube ich nicht. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher zu mir. Langsam schien Liam mutiger zu werden und aufzutauen, denn er legte seine Hände an meine Hüften und begann mich auch etwas forscher zu küssen. Es raubte mir einfach den Atem.

Atemlos lösten wir uns, dann und sahen uns an. Diese wunderschönen braunen Augen...einfach zum dahin schmelzen. Wie ich mich anhöre. Liam musterte mich ungläubig. "Ich...du...Was?", stammelte er und sah mich aus großen Augen an. "T-Tut mir leid", sagte ich leise. "Ich wollte nur etwas ausprobieren", gestand ich und sah Liam an, der immer noch ziemlich verwirrt war. "Wie? Was ausprobieren?" "Naja..." Sonst wurde ich nie so verlegen, doch jetzt war ich es. "Ähm, ob das mit meinen Gefühlen .. ähm, ob ich vielleicht etwas für dich empfinde…", flüsterte ich und sah zu Boden. "U-und tust du das? Und was ist mit Kyle?" "Pfft Kyle. Der ist ein komplettes Arschloch geworden.", sagte ich wütend und stand auf. "Geworden?" "Ja, er war immer schon eins, da hast du Recht, aber da war er zumindest zu mir noch nett. Aber jetzt... jetzt dreht sich alles, und ich meine alles, nur noch um ihn und seine Bedürfnisse. Ich bin ihm doch egal geworden.", regte ich mich auf und tigerte in meinem Zimmer herum. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum er so geworden ist.", flüsterte ich wieder, jetzt allerdings nicht mehr vor Verlegenheit, sondern weil ich traurig war und mir eine Träne die Wange runter rollte. Immerhin hatte ich ihn einmal geliebt und, dass er sich so verändert hat, schmerzte.

"Hey, nicht weinen" Liam war ebenfalls aufgestanden und kam zu mir. Ich merkte, wie er etwas zögerte, dann aber doch seine Arme um meinen Körper legte und mich fest an sich drückte. Es tat gut so fest gehalten zu werden. Auch ich legte meine Arme um seine Hüften und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Unwillkürlich sog ich seinen unglaublichen Duft ein der mich langsam wieder beruhigte. "Tut mir leid. Ich nerv dich sicherlich.", sagte ich etwas wehmütig und ging einen Schritt zurück. "Du nervst nie. Ich verstehe nicht, was so ein wundervolles Mädchen, wie du, von Kyle will." Ich sah zu Liam auf. Er fand ich sei wundervoll? Wieder einmal wurde er etwas rot und sah weg. "Wie gesagt. Früher war er nicht so.", sagte ich und setzte mich wieder. "Aber es wird Zeit, dass ich ihn hinter mir lasse." Sofort sah Liam wieder zu mir. "Heißt das, dass du ..." "Ja, ich mache Schluss mit ihm. Ich habe ihn lange genug ertragen." Liam sah mir in die Augen. Keine Ahnung, wie lang wir hier gestanden sind, Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl total verloren.

"Du hast eine meiner Fragen nicht beantwortet.", brach Liam dann das Schweigen und ich sah ihn fragend an. "Ob du jetzt etwas für mich empfindest." Er wirkte wieder etwas verlegen. Leicht lächelnd stand ich auf und ging auf ihn zu. Ganz knapp standen wir uns gegenüber. Meine Hände legten sich in seinen Nacken und ich zog ihn zu mir runter. Ganz sanft berührten sich unsere Lippen. "Beantwortete das deine Frage?", hauchte ich und Liam nickte nur bevor er seine Lippen erneut auf meine legte.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Nervös saß ich im Park und wartete auf Kyle. Wie immer. Immer kam er zu spät und das war auch eine der Sachen, die mich ankotzten. Doch neben meiner Wut spürte ich auch die Nervosität. Gleich würde ich es tun. Ich würde unter mir und Kyle einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Nach über sieben Monaten Beziehung. Auch wenn er ein Mistkerl war, würde das nicht so leicht werden. Dann, endlich, entdeckte ich ihn, wie er breit grinsend auf mich zukam. "Na Baby, ich wusste doch, dass du mir nicht lange böse sein kannst." Nervt euch so was auch? Mich auf jeden Fall. Mittlerweile stand er direkt vor mir und wollte mich küssen, doch ich drehte meinen Kopf, sodass er nur meine Wange erwischte. "Doch noch sauer? Ach babe, solange kannst du mir doch nicht wirklich widerstehen..." "Halt doch mal die Klappe.", fuhr ich Kyle an, der kurz etwas erschrocken schien. "Wie redest du mit mir?", brauste er nun auch. "So wie ich will und jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich sehe in unserer Beziehung keinen Sinn mehr. Ständig machen wir nur Sachen, die du willst, die meisten mit Knutschen oder Sex enden und ich hab da keinen Bock mehr drauf. Ich hab dir so viele Zeichen gegeben, ich hab dir sogar gesagt, dass du dich ändern musst, aber nie hast du auf mich gehört. Und nun ist es mir zu viel.", redete ich mich in Rage und wurde immer wütender.

"Warte! Du machst gerade Schluss mit mir? Du mit mir?", fragte er. So wie er das sagte, klang es fast schon so, als würde er sich für etwas Besseres halten. Ich wusste ja, dass er arrogant war, aber das? "Ja Kyle. ICH mache mit DIR Schluss." "Du wirst eh wieder angekrochen kommen. Das tun sie alle." "Ganz bestimmt nicht. Denn ich habe jemanden gefunden, der mich zu schätzen weisst." Okay, das hätte ich vielleicht nicht sagen sollen. "Du Schlampe hast mich betrogen.", knurrte er mich an und kam auf mich zu. "Wer ist es?", keifte er mich an und das erste Mal in meinem Leben sah ich den Hass in seinen Augen. Er machte mir richtig Angst. "D-Das sage ich nicht." Grob packte er mich an den Oberarmen und drückte mich an den Baum hinter uns. "WER IST ES?", brüllte er nun hielt mich immer fester. "Lass mich los!", schrie ich und versuchte mich zu wehren. Es war immer wie bei meinem Dad, wenn er mich schlagen wollte. Mein erster Instinkt war es ihm zu sagen, dass es Liam war, doch ich hatte Angst, dass Kyle ihm etwas antun könnte. "Hey! Lass das Mädchen los!", hörte ich dann eine fremde Stimme rufen. Kyle wurde von mir weggerissen und ich sank weinend zu Boden. All die Panik, die ich vor meinen Dad immer hatte, war nun in mir hoch gestiegen. Drei Männer, so geschätzte Mitte-Ende zwanzig, standen vor mir und schubsten Kyle immer weiter von mir weg. Einer von ihnen kam zu mir und sah mich besorgt an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ich nickte. "J-Ja...danke", brachte ich heraus und der Fremde half mir wieder auf. "Ist doch selbstverständlich. Soll ich die Polizei rufen? Hat er dir was getan?" "Nein, nein. Er hat nur-nur die Kontrolle verloren."

**Bruses**

"Hi Alyson. Na, wie geht's dir?" Ich trat zur Seite und ließ das blonde Mädchen in mein Haus. "Hallo, ja den Umständen entsprechend.", sagte sie und ich war schloss die Tür hinter uns beiden. "Ist alles okay?", fragte ich sie und erwartete gar nicht, dass sie mir erzählte, was sie bedrückte. Immerhin hatten wir uns am Donnerstag das erste Mal gesehen und da auch nur eine Stunde. "Ach das ist ... naja ..." "Nicht so wichtig. Schon klar. Komm. Unten in unserem Keller haben wir einen Sportraum, der auch zum Teil ein Tanzstudio ist." "Sei mir nicht böse, aber habt ihr zu viel Geld?" Ich begann zu lachen. Das dachte ich mir auch öfter. "Kann schon sein. Aber es lebt sich gut.", zwinkerte ich und Alyson grinste etwas und folgte mir die Treppen runter in unseren Keller.

"Oh mein...Wow", staunte sie, als sie unser Fitnessstudio entdeckte. "Schön oder?", fragte ich lächelnd und Alyson nickte. "Also gut ich zeige dir noch einmal die ganze Choreo und dann gehen wir sie Schritt für Schritt durch, okay?" "Is gut" Ich drehte den CD-Player auf und stellte das Lied ein. Die ersten paar Takte war nichts, doch dann begann die Choreo und ich war sofort drin und tanzte sie fehlerfrei durch. Dann zeigte ich Alyson den ersten Teil und gleich den zweiten. Sie konnte sich die Schritte schnell merken und führte sie auch gut aus. Beim Tanzen alberten wir öfter herum und so wurde es noch ganz lustig. Ich mochte Alyson. Sie war nett und witzig. Und sie konnte gut tanzen...was sie für mich gleich noch sympathischer machte.

Als wir dann mit einer Flasche Wasser am Boden saßen und Pause machten sprachen wir über dies und das. "Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Arm?", fragte die Blondine mich und unwillkürlich strich ich mir über die blauen Flecken, die ich von Kyle hatte. "Ach weißt du...ich habe einen Kasten in meinem Zimmer und der ist g-genau in dieser Höhe und der, naja, der steht so blöd das ich immer rein laufe", log ich und hoffte, dass es glaubwürdig rüber kam. "Jamie, bist du dir si..." "Klar bin ich mir sicher. Lass uns weiter machen.", lenkte ich schnell vom Thema ab und stand auf. Alyson seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf, doch sie sah mich immer noch misstrauisch an. Kein Wunder das sie mir nicht glaubte. Der blaue Fleck war mehr ein blauer Halbkreis, der um die Hälfte meines rechten Oberarmes herum ging. Blaue Flecken und Verletzungen war ich ja gewöhnt und ich konnte sie auch immer verstecken, doch zum Tanzen hatte ich kein Oberteil, das meine Oberarme verdeckte und mit einer Jacke konnte ich nicht tanzen. Also musste ich lügen.

Bis um eins waren unten im Keller und übten bis sie alle Schritte beherrschte. "Okay, also jetzt bist du auf dem neusten Stand." Alyson zog sich im Bad noch schnell die verschwitzen Sachen aus und zog sich etwas Normales an. "Okay danke fürs helfen. Das war echt nett.", bedankte sie sich lächelnd, jedoch sah sie mich so komisch an. "Kein Problem. Mach ich doch gerne. Na dann, bis zur nächsten Tanzstunde" lächelte ich ebenfalls. "Ja. Tschüss" Ich schloss die Tür hinter Alyson und ging hoch in mein Zimmer um mich schnell zu duschen und umzuziehen.

Fertig angezogen sah ich erst mal auf mein Handy. Im Keller hatte man keinen Empfang und so hatte ich es oben gelassen. Ein verpasster Anruf und eine SMS. Beides von Liam. Schnell öffnete ich die SMS. "Hi, hast du Lust zu mir zu kommen? Meine Familie ist nicht da 3" Ich begann zu lächeln und schrieb sofort zurück: "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, komme ich jetzt vorbei 3" Zwei Minuten später kam auch schon die Antwort: "Klar, freu mich schon" Schnell packte ich mir meine Tasche, zog mir Schuhe an und hinterließ meiner Mum, die mit April auf einer Kindergeburtstagsfeier war, einen Zettel am Kühlschrank. Der Kühlschrank war so was wie unser Infoboard. Schnell zog ich mir noch einen Bolero an, der meinen blauen Fleck verdeckte und machte mich auf den Weg zu Liam.

Zum Glück wohnte er keine zehn Minuten mit dem Bus von mir entfernt. Ich läutete an und hörte auch schon Schritte. Gleich darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Liam sah mich breit grinsend an. Lächelnd schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und Liam hob mich hoch, um mich ins Haus zu tragen. "Hey...wow, du siehst wunderschön aus.", lächelte er mich an und musterte mich. "Danke. Ich hoffe dir ist bewusst, dass ich die High Heels trage, damit ich neben dir nicht so klein aussehe. Und damit ich mich nicht so hoch strecken muss.", grinste ich und zog Liam zu mir runter um meine Lippen auf seine zu legen. "Dir ist schon klar, dass du die Schuhe jetzt wieder ausziehen musst, oder?", fragte Liam und grinste mich schelmisch an. Verdammt! "Na gut.", seufzte ich und zog sie mir aus und war wieder so klein wie immer. Schmollend sah ich Liam an. "Na komm" lachte er, nahm meine Hand und zog mich auf die Terrasse hinter dem Haus.

Da war ein kleiner Garten mit einer Art Außengehege von irgendetwas. "Habt ihr Haustiere?", fragte ich neugierig und ging durch das Gras zu dem kleinen Zaun. "Ja...naja ich habe welche. Da drinnen sind zwei Schildkröten. Schau. Da ist eine." Er deutete auf das Gebüsch, aus dem gerade eine kleine Schildkröte raus trottete. "Ow, die ist ja süß.", sagte ich und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Möchtest du sie füttern? Hier" Liam gab mir ein Löwenzahnblatt, das ich der kleinen Schildkröte hinhielt. Sofort schnappte sie danach und wenige Sekunden später war es weg. Grinsend sah ich zu Liam auf, der mich sanft anlächelte. Ich streckte mich zu ihm hoch und legte meine Lippen wieder auf seine. Ich liebte es einfach ihn zu küssen. Später holte Liam etwas zu trinken und zusammen legten wir uns auf eine der Gartenliegen. Er unten und ich dicht an ihn gekuschelt...

**Tell me…**

Eine Zeit lang lagen wir einfach nur so da. Ich auf ihm und dich an ihn gedrängt. Und obwohl uns schon kein Millimeter mehr trennte, wollte ich ihm noch näher sein. Waren wir eigentlich zusammen? Gefragt hatte weder er noch ich. Doch eigentlich verhielten wir uns bereits wie ein Paar. Wir küssten uns, kuschelten, schrieben jeden Abend verliebte SMSen und immer wieder warfen wir uns diese besonderen Blicke zu. "Du? Liam?" fragte ich dann in die Stille hinein und ich begann unsichtbare Muster auf seinen Bauch zu zeichnen. Also durch sein Shirt. "Hm?" brummte er, anscheinend genoss er meine Zeichnungen. "Sind-Sind wir eigentlich zusammen?" Seine Augen, die er eben noch genießend geschlossen hatte, öffneten sich und er sah mich an. "W-Wenn du das willst..." sagte er und sah kurz weg. "Das will ich. Mehr als alles andere" antwortete ich ehrlich und dann sah er mich mit so einem Blick an. Irgendwie eine Mischung aus Glück und Unglaube.

"Warum schaust du denn so ungläubig?" Sofort wurde er etwas verlegen. "Naja, ich verstehe nicht ganz warum du ausgerechnet mit mir zusammen sein möchtest. Immerhin bist du das hübscheste und beliebteste Mädchen der Schule und ich...ich bin der Loser vom Dienst" den letzten Teil murmelte er nur und mied wieder meinen Blick. Sofort setzte ich mich etwas auf...naja ich hockte eher auf Liam. Also nicht auf IHM aber halt auf Liams Bauch. "Hör mal zu. Du bist kein Loser. Nicht für mich. Für mich bist du der tollste Junge auf der ganzen Welt" sagte ich ehrlich und Liam begann zu lächeln. Und zwar ein Lächeln das mich dahin schmelzen ließ. Eine Mischung aus Glück, Verlegenheit und Liebe. "Küss mich" forderte er mich auf, was ich natürlich sofort tat. Sanft legte ich meine Lippen auf seine. Doch bevor wir den Kuss vertiefen konnten, ertönte ein lautes Quieken.

Erschrocken sahen wir beide auf und entdeckten seine gesamte Familie, die uns breit angrinste. Wir wurden beide etwas rot als wie bemerkten dass ich immer noch wie eine Katze über Liam gebeugt war. Schnell stand ich auf und mein Freund folgte meinem Beispiel. "Ich wusste es. Ich wusste es. Ich wusste es" begann Liams Mum zu rufen und strahlte über beide Ohren. Sofort kam sie auf mich zu und umarmte mich. "Muuuum. Zerquetsch sie nicht" schmunzelte Liam etwas. "Ich brauch sie noch" Karen ließ mich grinsend los. "Und wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?" fragte sie uns sofort neugierig. Also irgendwie fand ich sie süß. "Also richtig zusammen sind wir seit zwei Minuten?" fragend sah ich zu Liam auf. "Joa etwa. Aber naja. So ganz sicher ist das nicht. Inoffiziell schon etwas länger" sanft lächelte er mich an. "Äh ja, das klingt kompliziert" lachte eine von Liams Schwestern. Ruth, denke ich. "Naja, wir gehen mal hoch" meinte Liam dann und griff nach meiner Hand um mich hoch in sein Zimmer zu bringen.

"Tut mir leid das Mum so ausgeflippt ist" entschuldigte Liam sich dann als er die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Kein Problem. Ich fands süß" lächelte ich und ließ mich auf sein Bett fallen. Grinsend streckte ich meine Arme nach ihm aus. Liam lachte etwas und kam meiner Aufforderung nach und setzte sich neben mich. Sofort schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und begann ihn zu küssen. Und dann passierte es. Liam legte seine Hand auf meinen Oberarm und das genau auf meinen blauen Fleck. Ich zuckte etwas von seiner Hand weg und unterbrach den Kuss. "Ist alles okay?" "J-Ja" stotterte ich...ich war eine schlechte Lügnerin und das wusste ich auch. Dazu griff ich mir auch noch unwillkürlich an meinen Oberarm. "Jamie..." sagte er langsam und griff nach dem Ärmel meines Boleros. Mir war klar wenn ich ihn jetzt aufhielt würde er ja merken dass ich etwas verheimlichte und dann würde er hartnäckig bleiben. Liam zog den Ärmel nun hoch und zog scharf die Luft ein. "Jamie...wer war das?" knurrte er schon und sah mich wütend an. "Ähm niemand. Ich-Ich bin gegen..." "Jamie!" unterbrach er mich sofort. "Der blaue Fleck geht um deinen halben Arm rum...das stammt von einer Hand. Also wer war das?" Ich sah zu Boden um nicht in seine Augen zu sehen. Denn wenn ich ihn seine braunen Augen sehen würde, dann würde ich ihm alles sagen. Leider griff er an meine Wangen und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. "Jamie..." "Es war Kyle" Tja, ich habs gesagt. Wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe muss ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen. "Ich bring ihn um" knurrte Liam und stand schon auf. Verdammt wo wollte er denn hin?

"Warte Liam. Wo willst du denn hin? Du weißt doch nicht mal wo er wohnt!" sagte ich schnell und griff nach seinem Arm. Wow, er hatte Muskeln. Falscher Moment Jamie! "Lass es einfach. Bitte." Liam sah ich immer noch wütend an. "Das heißt ich soll diesem Idioten das einfach durchgehen lassen?" rief er laut und dabei gestikulierte wild mit den Armen herum...dabei hob er einmal seine flache Hand und ich zuckte schon automatisch zusammen. Erwartete den Schmerz. Meine Augen waren fest zusammen gekniffen und meine Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt. Als der erste Schreck überwunden war, wurde mir klar was ich da gerade tat. Schnell öffnete ich die Augen und sah ihn Liams geschocktes Gesicht. "Dachtest du...Dachtest du dass ich dich schlagen will?" fragte Liam ungläubig. "Äh-ähm nein? Ich dachte nur...Äh das war ... nur ein Reflex. ich muss jetzt los. Meine Ähm Mum wartet bestimmt schon auf mich" haspelte ich schnell und ging schnell aus seinem Zimmer und zog mir unten meine Schuhe an. "Jamie. Warte" hörte ich Liams Stimme direkt hinter mir. "Ich kann nicht. Bis am Montag in der Schule" sagte ich schnell und lief dann zur Busstation.

**Because of You**

Mittlerweile war schon wieder Mittwoch und auch wenn Liam und ich viel zusammen waren, hatte er mich nicht mehr auf die Sache angesprochen. Er schien zu spüren, dass ich noch nicht darüber reden wollte und auch nicht konnte. Deswegen liebte ich Liam so. Er gab mir die Zeit die ich brauchte und drängte mich nicht. Ich hatte Angst es Liam zu erzählen. Er würde entweder mich überreden wollen, die Polizei zu informieren oder es selbst tun. Ich wollte nicht, dass mein Dad ins Gefängnis kommt. Auch wenn er grauenvolles getan hatte, war er immer noch mein Vater.

Zurück zum Mittwoch:

Strahlend raste ich aus meiner Klasse und ließ dabei meine Freundinnen zurück. So schnell ich konnte, lief ich die Gänge entlang und war froh, dass kein Lehrer mich aufhielt. Ich war auf der Suche nach Liam und wie erwartet, fand ich ihn an seinem Spind. "Liam!", rief ich laut und sofort sah er lächelnd in meine Richtung. Übermütig sprang ich ihn an und er fing mich lachend auf. Dabei stolperte er nach hinten gegen die Spinde, lachte aber weiter. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und hielt dabei das Papier in meinen Händen immer noch ganz fest. Immer noch glücklich grinsend, begann ich Liam viele kleine Küsse auf die Lippen zu drücken. Ich konnte die entsetzten und verwirrten Blicke meiner Mitschüler schon fast spüren, doch das war mir herzlich egal. "Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er lächelnd und strich mir über die Wange, als ich wieder am Boden stand. "Ich habe eine Zwei Minus in Mathe!", rief ich überglücklich und drückte Liam gleich noch mal fest. Er begann zu lachen und hob mich wieder hoch. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du das schaffst" "Ja, aber nur wegen dir.", sagte ich glücklich und küsste ihn nochmal.

"JAMIE!", hörte ich dann auf einmal eine Stimme brüllen. Kyle... erschrocken machte ich einen Satz von Liam weg und entdeckte Kyle, der wutentbrannt auf mich zuging. "Kyle...ich", begann ich, doch er unterbrach mich. "Halt den Mund! Mit ihm? Mit diesem Loser hast du mich betrogen?", schrie er mich an und ich wollte ihn gerade ebenfalls anschreien, doch bevor ich dazu kam, schubste mich Kyle nach hinten und ich knallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen das Schloss eines der Spinde. Ich spürte schon wie mir mein Blut am Hinterkopf hinunter rann. "Okay! Jetzt reicht's!", rief Liam und wollte Kyle am Arm packen, doch dieser stieß ihn so heftig an, dass er am Boden landete. Sofort wollte ich zu ihm um nachzusehen, ob er sich verletzt hatte, doch Kyle hielt mich fest und sah mich aus fast schon glühenden Augen an. "Jeder bekommt was er verdient...Schlampe", knurrte er und ich entdeckte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er die flache Hand hob. Sofort kauerte ich mich zusammen und versuchte mein Gesicht zu schützen. Doch anstatt, dass der erwartete Schmerz eintraf, drang ein gedämpfter Aufprall und ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen in meine Ohren.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen und entdeckte, dass Liam sich vor mich aufgebaut hatte und Kyle mit einer blutenden Nase am Boden lag. "Wage es nie wieder auch nur daran zu denken MEINE Freundin zu schlagen...Verstanden?", brüllte Liam schon fast. Ich hatte mir bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie vorstellen können, dass Liam so wütend sein könnte oder gar jemanden schlägt.

"Was ist hier passiert?", hörte ich auf einmal meine Biologielehrerin rufen. Zusammen mit zwei anderen Lehrern kam sie zu uns gelaufen und sah uns sauer an. "Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?", fragte sie noch einmal. "Dieser Idiot ist auf einmal auf mich losgegangen", sagte Kyle sofort und stand auf. "Aber nur weil du mich gegen die Spinde geschubst hast und mich schlage wolltest", zischte ich und spürte auf einmal wie die blutende Stelle an meinem Hinterkopf schmerzhaft zu pochen begann. Sofort griff ich danach und als ich auf meine Hand sah, entdeckte ich die rote Flüssigkeit, die sich darauf verteilt hatte. Auch die Lehrer, Liam und Kyle bemerkten das Blut. Liam sah sofort wieder wutentbrannt zu Kyle und dieser sah geschockt auf meine Hand. "Scheiße", flüsterte er leise. "Okay, das ist genug. Mitkommen Brenson", knurrte einer der Lehrer und zog Kyle mit sich. "Payne, ebenfalls mitkommen.", meinte der andere Lehrer, den ich nicht kannte. "Geht es?", fragte Liam mich noch schnell und ziemlich besorgt. "Ja, es geht schon.", flüsterte ich leise und drückte Liam sanft in die Richtung, in die der Lehrer gerade verschwunden war.

"Ms. Mitchell, kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zur Schulärztin.", meinte meine Biologielehrerin, Mrs. Erikson, und half mir zu gehen, da mir mittlerweile ziemlich schwindelig war. Während mir die Schulärztin das Blut um die Wunde abwischte und sie sich kurz ansah, erzählte ich Mrs. Erikson schnell, was alles passiert ist. Und sie glaubte mir. Es hatte anscheinend auch Vorteile eine Lieblingsschülerin zu sein. "Also, Sie haben viel Blut verloren, Ihr ganzes Shirt ist hinten rot. Ich würde Ihnen dringend raten ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Ich rufe schnell die Rettung.", sagte Dr. Ferro. Ich nickte nur und gab keinen Widerstand. Ich war viel zu erschöpft um zu diskutieren, denn durch den Blutverlust bin ich ziemlich müde geworden.

Die Rettung war innerhalb weniger Minuten da und transportierte mich ins Krankenhaus. Dort wurde erst einmal meine Mutter informiert und dann nähte ein Arzt die Platzwunde an meinem Kopf. Sie machten tausende Tests und auch meine Mutter war da, als der Arzt mit seiner Diagnose kam. "Also Ms. Mitchell, Sie haben viel Blut verloren, aber nicht so viel, dass es lebensbedrohlich ist. Außerdem haben Sie eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Wir würden Sie gerne noch bis morgen zur Beobachtung hier behalten und danach müssen Sie sich unbedingt etwas schonen. Die restliche Woche halten Sie bitte Bettruhe und zwei Wochen keinen Sport.", sagte er und ich seufzte. Beobachtung. Bettruhe. Ich konnte keine Bettruhe halten. Das war etwas, das unmöglich für mich war. Egal wie krank ich war, ich musste zwischendurch immer kurz aufstehen und in meinem Zimmer herum gehen. "Ja, Doktor", antwortete ich nur. "Danke"

**Hey Darling...**

"Wer war das Maus?" fragte meine Mutter als wir dann in dem kalten Krankenhauszimmer waren. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und sah auf den Boden. "Jamie, bitte. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Wer war das?" "Kyle" nuschelte ich leise. "Bitte?" fragte meine Mutter schockiert. "Kyle? Aber ich dachte er ist ein netter Kerl" "Ja anfangs. Dann wurde er immer ruppiger und war nur noch wirklich liebevoll zu mir wenn jemand dabei war. Und jetzt...jetzt wo ich einen neuen Freund habe, jetzt-jetzt ist er komplett wahnsinnig geworden und hat mich geschubst und wollte mich schlagen" erzählte ich und Mum hörte mir zu. "Er wollte dich schlagen?" fragte sie schon fast atemlos. Anscheinend dachte sie auch an Dad. "D-Du musst ihn anzeigen" "Nein, das werde ich nicht" "Warum denn nicht?" Ernst sah ich in ihre blauen Augen. "Aus demselben Grund warum du nichts wegen Dad sagst. Ich HABE ihn geliebt" Ich wusste, dass Mum meinen Dad nicht mehr liebte. Sie hatte nur Angst vor ihm. Mum öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, entschied sich dann doch um. Stattdessen nickte sie. "Okay, ja, ich ähm...Ich hole schnell ein paar Sachen für dich und hole dabei auch gleich April ab. In etwa eineinhalb Stunden bin ich wieder da" Sie küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn und ging dann.

Ein paar Minuten nachdem sie weg war, klingelte mein Handy. Es war Liam. "Hey" ging ich ran und lächelte dabei. "Hi Süße. Wo steckst du denn? Geht es dir gut?" er schien ziemlich aufgedreht zu sein. "Mir geht es gut. Ich bin im Krankenhaus" "WAS? Oh ähm ich komme sofort vorbei" er schrie am Anfang so laut, dass ich mein Handy weghalten musste. "Nein du kannst nicht vorbei kommen. Du musst in der Schule bleiben" "Äh nein muss ich nicht. Ich erklär dir das gleich. In welchem Krankenhaus bist du?" Ich nannte ihm den Namen und dann legte er auf. Seufzend ließ ich mich zurück ins Bett fallen. Gerade ging alles drunter und drüber. Ein paar Minuten später bekam ich gefühlte tausende SMSen. Anscheinend hatte es gerade zur Pause geläutet. Alle waren von meinen Freunden und Freundinnen. "Warum hast du uns nichts erzählt?" "Wollte Kyle dich wirklich schlagen?" "Warum ausgerechnet dieser Loser?" Alle SMSen hatten einen dieser Inhalte, doch ich war momentan nicht in der Stimmung zu antworten.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lang, dann klopfte jemand an die Tür. "Ja, Herein" Liam kam rein und versteckte etwas hinter seinem Rücken, doch das war mir gerade ziemlich egal. Liam war da. "Hey Schatz" begrüße ich ihn und küsste ihn lange. Ich konnte gar nicht genug von seinen Lippen bekommen. Doch dann lösten wir uns doch und Liam setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. "Hier, die sind für dich" sagte er und zog einen Strauß Blumen hinter seinem Rücken hervor. "Oh wie süß. Danke Liam, die sind wunderschön" sagte ich und nahm die Blumen in die Hand.

"Wie geht es dir? Warum bist du hier?" "Liam mir geht es wirklich gut. Der Arzt meinte ich hätte eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und habe ziemlich viel Blut verloren. Ich muss die nächsten Tage Bettruhe halten und darf zwei Wochen keinen Sport machen. Und was ist jetzt eigentlich passiert?" fragte ich. "Also Kyle wurde für zwei Wochen suspendiert und ich für eine..." "Was? Warum wurdest du denn suspendiert?" Geschockt sah ich Liam an. Er hatte mich doch nur verteidigt. Und sich selbst auch. "Naja der Direktor meinte, egal wie 'edelmütig' meine Absicht auch war, ich habe zugeschlagen. Und das sehe ich selbst auch ein" "Aber..." "Sht, ist schon okay. Ich habe Kyle geschlagen, hatte dabei eine gewisse Genugtuung und jetzt muss ich halt die Konsequenzen tragen" Damit war die Diskussion beendet und Liam küsste mich nochmal. "Okay, aber trotzdem verstehe ich es nicht. Was hat eigentlich deine Mum gesagt?" "Also anfangs war sie sauer, doch dann habe ich ihr erklärt warum ich ihn geschlagen habe und dann wars nur noch halb so schlimm...aber trotzdem muss ich mich zwei Wochen lang alleine um den Garten kümmern" schmollte er. "Du magst keine Gartenarbeit oder?" "Überhaupt nicht" grinste er auf einmal und brachte mich damit auch zum Grinsen.

Später kamen noch Mum und April und brachten mir frische Wäsche mit. Schnell zog ich mir im Bad etwas Gemütliches an und setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf mein Bett. Zu viert spielten wir ein paar Spiele, denn Mum hatte auch unter anderem Uno und ein Memory mitgebracht. Erst als eine Schwester kam und meinte, dass die Besucherzeit vorbei sei, gingen alle und ich war alleine. Bis dann die Tür aufging und eine Schwester mit einem Mädchen reinkam.

Sie ging auf Krücken zu dem zweiten Bett und ließ sich seufzend darauf nieder. "Also, dass ist Becca, deine Zimmergenossin. Becca, das ist..." "Jamie" stellte ich mich vor, da die Krankenschwester mit fragend ansah. "Gut, wenn ihr was braucht, einfach auf den grünen Knopf drücken" sagte sie noch bevor sie ging. "Hi" sagte ich dann und winkte unnötiger Weise. "Hey, warum bist du hier?" fragte sie mich sofort und versuchte sich mit ihrem dicken Gipsbein in eine bequeme Stellung zu bringen. Sie war ziemlich hübsch. Rot-orange Haare, helle blaue Augen und einen ziemlich hellen Teint. Ich schätze sie auch etwa sechzehn...vielleicht auch etwas älter. "Ich wurde in der Schule gegen den Spind geschubst und habe davon eine Platzwunde plus Gehirnerschütterung" erzählte und ließ das ganze Drama natürlich aus. "Und du?" stellte ich die Gegenfrage. "Ich wurde heute von einem Auto angefahren, doch zum Glück war es nicht allzu schnell und so habe ich nur ein gebrochenes Bein und, ebenfalls, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung." "Ouch, aber da hast du ja nochmal Glück gehabt. Eine alte Freundin von mir wurde mit zwölf von einem Auto angefahren. Sie hatte einen dreifachen Schädelbruch und musste schreiben, lesen und reden neu lernen. Und auch heute ist sie noch ziemlich naja angeschlagen" erzählte ich, obwohl es sie vermutlich gar nicht interessierte. "Das klingt schlimm. Ja ich hatte ziemliches Glück" Wir kamen schnell auf andere Themen und fanden raus, dass wir in etwa dieselben Interessen und Lieblingssachen hatten. Zum Beispiel waren wir beide riesen Harry Potter Fans. Sie tanzte auch gerne, jedoch wird sie das für die nächsten Monate abschreiben können. Wenn ich nicht mehr tanzen könnte wäre das ein Weltuntergang. Tanzen war so ziemlich das einzige was ich gut konnte und ich wollte auch später mein Geld damit verdienen. Aber das lag ja noch in der Ferne. Becca und ich redeten noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein, erst gegen eins in der Früh schliefen wir dann ein.

**Homeward**

Früh morgens kam dann eine Schwester zu Becca und mir ins Zimmer, um sich schnell zu erkundigen wie es uns ginge. Wir sind um eins eingeschlafen und wurden um sieben Uhr geweckt...wie soll es uns da schon gehen? Zu mir sagte sie dann noch, dass gleich ein Arzt vorbei kommen würde, um mich schnell durchzuchecken und dann dürfte ich wahrscheinleicht auch schon gehen. Ich freute mich natürlich das Krankenhaus schon wieder verlassen zu dürfen, nur Becca tat mir leid. Sie musste noch die ganze nächste Woche hier bleiben. Schnell gab ich meiner Mum Bescheid. Sie meinte sie würde April noch schnell in den Kindergarten bringen und dann direkt zu mir fahren.

"Schade das du schon gehst" meinte Becca als ich aufgelegt hatte. "Also für mich ist es schade, für dich freue mich" meinte sie dann und grinste etwas. "Ja ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du es so meinst. Wenn du willst kann ich dich ja besuchen kommen...wenn meine Bettruhe vorbei ist" "D-Das musst du nicht" meinte sie, doch ich merkte, dass sie sich freuen würde. "Das ist echt kein Problem. Du bist nett und der Bus, der hier ins Krankenhaus fährt, hat eine Haltestelle bei meiner Schule also kann ich direkt danach mal vorbei schauen." Glücklich lächelte sie mich an. "Danke, das ist echt lieb" sagte sie dann und schnell tauschten wir die Nummern aus. Da sich der Arzt, wie es Ärzte immer tun, Zeit ließ, entschied ich mich dafür auch Liam aus dem Bett zu klingeln. "Hm?" ging er total verpennt ran. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen Schatz" kicherte ich und sah kurz zu Becca, die mich anlächelte. "Morgen" brummte er und gab Geräusch von sich, von denen ich annahm dass er sich streckte. "Sorry fürs wecken aber ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich heute entlassen werde" "Das ist ja toll" nun wirkte er wacher. "Am Vormittag muss ich leider die Gartenarbeit machen, aber am Nachmittag kann ich dich besuchen kommen" "O-okay aber..." "Kein aber. Ich komm vorbei" "Gut" gab ich lächelnd nach und musste dann auflegen, da der Arzt kam.

Dieser machte ein paar Tests und war anscheinend ziemlich zufrieden mit meinem Zustand, so dass er eine Schwester schickte um meine Entlassungspapiere zu holen. Dies passierte zu meiner Überraschung sogar ziemlich schnell. Ich unterschrieb und zog mir dann die Sachen an, die Mum mir gestern gebracht hatte. Nach kurzer Wartezeit kam sie dann auch schon. "Okay, dann tschüss und gute Besserung" lächelte ich Becca zu und ging zusammen mit meiner Mum, die mich etwas stützte, aus der Tür. "Wie gehts dir mein Schatz?" fragte sie in dem überdimensionalen Aufzug. "Ja, ich habe etwas Kopfweh und ich bin ziemlich müde, aber sonst gehts mir gut" seufzte ich. "Das ist doch schon mal gut" "Weiß Dad schon..." "Nein" "Gut, dann erzählen wir ihm auch nichts davon, okay?" Mum nickte nur. "Ja, das wäre glaube ich das Beste" Wir kamen im Keller an, wo die Garage war. Mum brachte mich zu unserem Auto und fuhr endlich Heim. "Übrigens, Liam hat sich angekündigt. Er möchte am Nachmittag unbedingt vorbei schauen" sofort setzte Mum ein Lächeln auf. "Dieser Liam ist schon ein toller Junge oder?" fragte sie. "Ja das ist er" seufzte ich glücklich. Ich war so ... so glücklich ihn zu haben. Ich fand momentan einfach keinen besseren Ausdruck dafür. Ich war einfach glücklich...so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. "April scheint ihn auch ziemlich zu mögen" Ich lachte auf "Ja, beeindruckend oder? Ansonsten rennt sie vor Männern doch immer weg" Auch Mum schien belustigt.

Kaum war ich zu Hause, duschte ich mich einmal. Das hatte ich bitternötig. Meine Haare band ich zu einem Dutt zusammen und zog mir erst einmal gemütliche Sachen an. Kaum war ich umgezogen, kam Mum zur Tür herein. "Hier hast du einen Kakao" lächelte sie und stellte die Tasse auf mein Nachtschränkchen. Immer wenn ich krank war, oder es mir nicht gut ging, machte Mum mir einen Kakao. Aus der übrig gebliebenen Schokolade von Weihnachten und Ostern und Marshmallows. Einfach mal so gabs das nie und so war es etwas Besonderes. "Danke Mum, du bist die Beste" Lächelnd sah sie mich an. "Und jetzt ab ins Bett und ruh dich aus. Versuche später etwas zu schlafen" sagte sie noch mütterlich und ließ mich dann alleine. Sofort legte ich mich unter meine Bettdecke. Ich schaltete den Fernseher, den ich bei mir im Zimmer stehen hatte, ein und sah mir irgendeine Show an, während ich den Kakao trank. ich wurde immer müder, bis ich schlussendlich den Fernseher abdrehte und mich schlafen legte.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte ich, dass jemand bei mir im Zimmer war. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal bis ich erkannte, wer da auf meinem Drehstuhl saß und mich beobachtete. "Liam!" rief ich glücklich. "Hallo Süße" sagte er sanft und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bettkante. "Gut geschlafen?" fragte er und strich mir über den Kopf. "Ja, sehr gut sogar" lächelte ich und setzte mich etwas auf. "Wie lange bist du schon da?" fragte ich neugierig. "Etwa eine Stunde" Überrascht sah ich ihn an. "Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?" "Du hast so süß geschlafen" meinte er und lächelte wieder. "aaww" machte ich nur und küsste ihn sanft. "Ich bin froh, dass du da bist" sagte ich nachdem zärtlichen Kuss. "Klang vorher am Handy etwas anders" "Naja, du fährst immer quer durch die Stadt für mich und..." ich wollte weitersprechen, doch Liam unterbrach mich mit einem erneuten Kuss. "Für dich würde ich quer durch die Welt fliegen" meinte er. Gott, ich hatte wirklich den süßesten Freund auf der Welt.

"Komm her" sagte ich lächelnd und rutschte etwas, so dass er sich neben mich legen konnte. Er schlüpfte zu mir unter die Decke und ich kuschelte mich fest an ihn. dabei fiel mir auf wie hart seine Muskeln waren. Neugierig begann ich seine Arme, Schultern und Bauchmuskeln abzutasten...durch sein Shirt. "Was wird das?" fragte er etwas verwirrt. "Du...Du...Deine Muskeln sind so hart" sagte ich einfach. "Zu hart zum kuscheln" Ich hörte wie er zu lachen begann. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich das als Kompliment aufnehmen sollen" Ohne irgendwelche Zurückhaltung, zog ich ihm sein Shirt etwas hoch. Verdammt. Bisher hatte ich gedacht, dass Kyles Muskeln beeindruckend waren...aber Liams waren...Wow. "Das war auf jeden Fall ein Kompliment"

**Oh Captain my Captain**

Am nächsten Tag schlief ich erst mal bis mittags, was ich sonst nie tue, und schon am zweiten Tag mit Bettruhe verfiel ich schon fast dem Wahnsinn. Aufstehen durfte ich nur, wenn ich duschen oder aufs Klo wollte. "Gehts dir schon besser?" fragte Mum mich. Wir beide saßen auf meinem Bett und aßen die Suppe die sie gemacht hatte. "Ja, das Kopfweh ist schon ganz weg" sagte ich erleichtert. Es hatte schon genervt, dass sich mein Schädel bei dem leisesten Geräusch angehört hat, als würde er mit kleinen Nadeln durchbohrt werden. "Aber wegen der Anzeige..." "Ich werde Kyle nicht anzeigen. Er hat mich zwar geschubst aber die Verletzung war nur ein Unfall" "Aber er wollte dich schlagen" "Genau WOLLTE. Dad schlägt uns seit Jahren richtig und du hast auch nichts unternommen. Also warum verlangst du es jetzt von mir?" fragte ich aufgebracht und erst als meine Worte meinen Mund verlassen hatten, bemerkte ich was ich da eigentlich gesagt hatte. "Oh, Mum. Tut mir leid, dass hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen." entschuldigte ich mich sofort. Ich sah meiner Mum an, dass ich direkt ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Ihre Augen waren...keine Ahnung wie ich es beschreiben soll. Verzweifelt? Ja, das traf es ganz gut. "Nein. Nein. Du hast ja Recht. Ich sollte dich nicht zu was überreden wollen für das ich selbst zu feige bin" krächzte sie schon fast. "Tu was du für richtig hältst" Sie stand auf und nahm die beiden leeren Suppenschüsseln in die Hand. Bevor sie gehen konnte, hielt ich sie am Arm fest. "das selbe gilt für dich" sagte ich leise und sah zu Mum auf, die bereits Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie nickte nur und verließ dann mein Zimmer.

Ich kam mir gerade richtig schlecht vor. Am liebsten würde ich mit jemandem darüber reden, doch ich wusste nicht mit wem. Normalerweise redete ich immer mit Mum, wenn es um Dad ging. Alle meine Freunde würden versuchen mich zu überreden es zu melden oder selber zur Polizei gehen. Und das wollten wir nicht. Dad kannte gute Anwälte und ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen was passieren würde, wenn er aus der Sache rauskam und wir ihn angezeigt hätten. Das wäre furchtbarer als alles was er uns bereits angetan hatte. Zum Glück hatte er bisher April verschont. Allein der Gedanke, dass er meiner kleinen Schwester etwas antun würde, ließ mich wütend werden. Bisher hatte ich immer zu große Angst mich gegen Dad zu wehren, aber ich schwöre euch, das werde ich vergessen, sowie er April auch nur anrührt. Sie war doch erst sechs Jahre alt.

Ich saß noch eine Weile nachdenklich auf meinem Bett, bis es an meiner Tür klopfte. "Ja, herein" Und im nächsten Moment kamen Heather, Alyson und fast alle anderen aus meinem Tanzkurs in mein Zimmer. "Oh mein Gott!" rief ich laut und ließ mich von allen drücken. Insgesamt waren wir dann zwölf Leute in meinem Zimmer. Zum Glück war mein Zimmer groß genug, so dass alle Platz hatten. Zwar mussten einige Mädchen am Boden sitzen, doch denen machte das nichts aus. "Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte ich glücklich. "Naja, Heath hat uns erzählt dass du strikte Bettruhe und längeres Tanzverbot hast, da wollten wir mal nach dir schauen" erklärte mir ein Mädchen mit rotgefärbten Haaren, Lilly. ich sah kurz zu Heather, die fast unmerkbar nickte. Ich hatte ihr erzählt was passiert war, aber sie auch gebeten den anderen Mädchen zu sagen, dass ich daneben stand als sich ein paar Jungs gerauft hatten und dabei angestoßen wurde und mich so an einem Spind verletzt hatte. Musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass es mein Ex war. "Aaww, ihr seid einfach die Besten" "Wissen wir" riefen ein paar, worauf ich dann etwas grinsen musste.

Irgendwann begannen wir über alles Mögliche zu quatschen und uns über das Meiste über das wir redeten lustig zu machen. Auch wenn Aly noch ein bisschen zurückhaltend war, brachte sie sich hin und wieder ins Gespräch mit ein. Ich mochte sie wirklich, da sie auch, wie sie gerade bewies, Humor hatte und man gut mir ihr lachen konnte. "Glaubst du, dass du es eigentlich schaffst bis zu unserem Auftritt alles nachzuholen?" fragte mich dann eine meiner Tanzpartnerinnen, Hannah. Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. In drei Wochen hatten wir einen großen Auftritt und zwei Wochen durfte ich nicht tanzen. "Es könnte knapp werden aber ich schaff das schon. Und im Notfall tanze ich bei meinen schwachen Stellen einfach hinten" meinte ich dann nach kurzem Nachdenken. "Ja, unsere Jamie schafft das schon. Sie schafft doch alles" meinte Heath und zwinkerte mir zu. Dankbar lächelte ich ihr zu. "Aber ihr müsst mir dabei helfen. Ohne euch hole ich das niemals auf" "Ei ei, Captain!" salutierte Hannah vor mir. "Oh Captain mein Captain!" rief Heath und sprang auf. "Ihr seid echt bescheuert" sagte ich und hatte kurz darauf einen Lachflash. Die Mädchen waren echt nicht mehr normal, aber darum mochte ich sie ja so sehr. Die Mädchen begannen mit mir zu lachen und in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ... Tatata! Liam kam rein. Ach ja, der wollte ja jeden Tag vorbei schauen. Ich bin auch gut. Vergesse auf meinen eigenen Freund.

"Äh, stör ich?" fragte er etwas verlegen. Mit so vielen Mädchen hatte er anscheinend nicht gerechnet, denn wie ich meine Mum kenne wird sie ihn gewarnt haben, dass ich Besuch hätte. "Nein, du störst nie. Komm her" Vorsichtig bahnte er sich den Weg durch die am Boden sitzenden Mädchen und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. Ich gab ihm einen kurzen Begrüßungskuss, worauf ich von den Mädchen ein 'aaww' hörte. Grinsend sah ich sie an. "Also Mädels, das mein Freund Liam. Liam, das sind die Mädchen mit denen ich es wöchentlich aushalten muss" "HEY!" rief ein ebenfalls blondes Mädchen, Julie, laut. "Meine Tanzgruppe" ergänzte ich noch, worauf Liam anscheinend ein Licht aufging. Es war aber auch zu süß wie verwirrt er vorher geguckt hatte. "Ah ähm Hi?" "HEY!" kam einstimmig zurück. "Hey, mein Name ist Heather und ich bin Jamies beste Freundin. Wenn du ihr weh tust, tu ich dir weh" Ein lautes "ooouuuhhhh" war von den Mädchen zu hören, während Liam nur schluckte. "Werde ich nicht. Bestimmt nicht" meinte er und sah mich hilfesuchend an. "Na dann ist ja gut" grinste sie und beugte sich zu meinem Ohr. "Übrigens, Kyle bekommt noch eine Abreibung von mir" flüsterte sie mir ernst ins Ohr.

**Time for Us & He wants me back**

"Okay, tschüss, danke dass ihr da wart" verabschiedete ich mich von den Mädchen. "Ist doch kein Problem und gute Besserung" meinte Julie noch, bevor dann alle aus meinem Zimmer waren. "Und jetzt ein richtiger Kuss" hörte ich Liam sagen und im nächsten Moment spürte ich seine weichen Lippen auf meinen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja erwidern, doch da ich heute noch nicht geduscht hatte fühlte ich mich etwas unwohl. So unterbrach ich den Kuss, worauf mich Liam etwas verwirrt ansah. "Was ist los? Habe ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte er und ich konnte etwas Panik heraushören. Gott war er niedlich. "Nein, nein. Ich möchte nur schnell duschen gehen" kicherte ich etwas. "Danach können wir liebend gerne weitermachen" grinste ich und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, bevor ich schnell ein paar frische Klamotten nahm und im Bad verschwand.

Um möglichst schnell wieder bei Liam zu sein, hielt ich meine Dusche relativ kurz und band mir auch die Haare hoch. Schnell zog ich die frische Kleidung an und warf die Schmutzige in meinen Wäschekorb. Als ich wieder in mein Zimmer kam, sah ich, dass Liam sich auf mein Bett gelegt hatte und die Decke anstarrte. Grinsend krabbelte ich auf ihn drauf und legte mich auf seinen Bauch. Lächelnd sah er mich an. "Duuu? Liam?" "Ja?" Ich sah ihn ganz lieb ab. "Weißt du, in drei Wochen habe ich Geburtstag und da gehen wir eine Art Tanzbar feiern, kommst du mit?" "In drei Wochen hast du Geburtstag?" "Jap. Das ist kurz nachdem alle Prüfungen vorbei sind, da gibt es die Ausrede für die Eltern nicht 'Du kannst nicht weg, du musst lernen' " grinste ich. Das hatte ich schon oft genug von meinen eigenen gehört. "Ich würde gerne mitkommen. Aber wer kommt denn aller mit?" fragte Liam und streichelte mir sanft über den Nacken runter zu meinem Rücken und dann wieder hoch. "Alle meine Freunde aus der Schule und aus dem Tanzkurs" Glücklich lächelte er und ich wusste auch genau warum. Er hatte Angst, dass ich mich vor meinen Freunden schämen würde. Für Liam, was ja mal der absolute Schwachsinn war. Ich streckte mich nach oben und küsste Liam wieder. Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von seinen Lippen bekommen. Sie hatten so einen ganz eigenen Geschmack, der süchtig machte. Bald schon vertieften wir den Kuss und Liams Hände lagen tief auf meinen Hüften, ziemlich nah an meinem Po.

"Sorry ich wollte nicht stören" hörte ich dann meine Mum auf einmal, ziemlich ruhig sagen. Hatte sie geklopft? Naja, egal. Liam sah etwas panisch aus, das legte sich jedoch sofort wieder, als Mum zwei Gläser mit Cola auf mein Nachschränkchen stellte. "Bin schon wieder weg" hörte ich sie noch sagen. "Danke" riefen Liam und ich gleichzeitig, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Ich legte mich neben Liam und kuschelte mich eng an ihn und genoss einfach seine Nähe, seine Wärme und sog dabei fest seinen Geruch ein. So könnte es ewig sein. Einfach nur wir zwei.

Zeitsprung: Dienstag

Endlich konnte ich wieder zur Schule (die Bettruhe hat mich echt fertig gemacht -.-), in der sich so einiges verändert hatte. Momentan war Kyle bei allen unten durch. Ich kannte keinen der gerade nicht abfällig über ihn sprach. Der wird überrascht sein wenn er wieder zurück kommt. Und außerdem wurde Liam nicht mehr gemobbt. Weil er mich vor Kyle beschützt hat, der immerhin einen halben Kopf größer ist als Liam, und naja, weil er mit mir zusammen war. Zeitweise habe ich schon nachgedacht was passiert wenn alle über unsere Beziehung Bescheid wussten. Ob sein Ruf steigen würde oder meiner sinken. So wichtig war mir das beliebt sein jetzt nicht aber ganz egal war es mir auch wieder nicht. Zwar wurde ich von meinen Freundinnen ausgefragt, was ich denn an Liam finden würde, doch darauf ging ich gar nicht ein.

"Jamie!" hörte ich Liams Stimme hinter mir. Mitten am Weg blieb ich stehen und sah, dass er zügig auf mich zu kam. "Hey" sagte ich leise und streckte mich nach oben um ihn einen kurzen Begrüßungskuss zu geben. "Was machst du hier?" fragte ich da er diese Woche noch einen Schulverweis hatte und ich gerade am Heimweg war. "Ich dachte ich bring dich schnell Heim, aber dann muss ich gleich wieder weg. Gartenarbeit" Er griff nach meiner Hand und begleitete mich zum Bus. "Also, ich habe meine Eltern gefragt und ich darf mit dir feiern gehen" "Jeeey" rief ich erfreut, worauf Liam grinste. "Allerdings gibt es eine Bedingung" meinte er ernst und meine gute Laune verschwand sofort. Keine Ahnung was das für eine Bedingung sein soll. "Sie möchten, dass du zu einem Geburtstagsessen zu uns nach Hause kommst" erleichtert atmete ich aus. Ich dachte schon. "Klar, das ist doch keine Bedingung" lächelte ich und lehnte mich an Liam an.

Die Fahrt verging recht schnell und als ich daheim ankam, war niemand da. Nur ein pinker Zettel hing am Kühlschrank. "Bin bei Tiffany. Lasagne steht im Ofen. Kuss Mama" stand drauf. Tiffany war eine gute Freundin von ihr. Ich wollte gerade die Lasagne holen, als es an der Tür läutete. Wer das wohl war? Neugierig ging ich zur Tür und sah durch den Spion. Was zur Hölle suchte er denn hier? Sauer öffnete ich die Tür. "Was willst du?" fragte ich Kyle etwas angepisst. Er konnte schon merken, dass er hier unerwünscht war. "Hi, also ich ... ich wollte mich entschuldigen" ich merkte, dass es eine große Überwindung für ihn war. Noch nie hatte er sich bei irgendjemanden entschuldigt. Aber das mir recht egal. Er hat echt Scheiße gebaut. "Toll, und weiter?" sagte ich kühl. Kurz sah er mich an. "Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, das war ein Unfall" versuchte er es weiter. "Du wolltest mich schlagen!" rief ich aufgebracht."Das tut mir so schrecklich leid. Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass du mich für diesen Loser..." "Liam ist kein Loser" unterbrach ich ihn, worauf Kyle die Augen zusammen kniff. "für ihn verlassen hast. Allein die Vorstellung, dass du ihn küsst so wie du mich geküsst hast und das mit ihm machst was wir immer gemacht haben lässt mich rasend werden" sagte er und ich konnte deutlich die Eifersucht spüren. Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und stand nun knapp vor mir. "Gib mir noch eine Chance. Bitte" "Kyle, du hattest hunderte Chancen. Ich kann nicht mit jemanden zusammen sein der mich pausenlos verletzt und behandelt als sei ich eine Freundin mit Sonderleistungen" "Pass auf Jamie. Ich liebe dich und ich werde nicht locker lassen und du wirst wieder mit mir zusammen sein wollen. Glaub mir" sagte er ernst und ging dann zum Glück wieder. Der glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass ich jemals wieder mit ihm zusammen komme, oder? Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich um und ging in die Küche um zu essen.

**Cyber mobbing **

"Hey Jamie" "Oh, hi Heath" ich steckte mein Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter und machte die letzte Übung in meinem Französischbuch. "Was gibts?" "ich wollt fragen obs dir schon besser geht?" "Ja mir gehts wieder super" "Echt? Schön. Möchtest du vielleicht mit mir und Aly ins Kino gehen?" "Klar, gerne. Welcher Film?" "Wir wollten eigentlich den Kautionscop sehen, aber wir sind flexibel" (2010 kam der grade raus ^^) "Joa okay, wann?" fragte ich sofort. "Der Film beginnt in eineinhalbstunden, das heißt ich sowie Aly würden sofort losfahren" "Ja gut, ich zieh mich schnell um und fahr dann auch gleich los. "Gut, bis gleich" Ich legte auf und machte noch schnell die Übung fertig und zog mir was anderes an. Als ich fertig war, machte ich mich auch schon sofort auf den Weg ins Einkaufszentrum, wo das Kino drin war. Ich brauchte etwa zwanzig Minuten mit dem Bus.

Vor dem Kino standen bereits Heath und Aly. "Heeey!" rief ich und umarmte die beiden Mädchen glücklich. "Hi" sagten die beiden gleichzeitig lächelnd. Schnell gingen wir hoch ins Kino und kauften die Karten für den Film, aber da wir noch Zeit hatten, setzten wir uns runter in ein Café und kauften uns alle einen Kaffee sowie ein Ben&Jerry's Eis. "Komm. Lasst uns ein Foto machen" meinte ich dann und holte mein Handy raus. Wir alle rutschten nahe zusammen und lächelten in die Kamera. "Schaut gut aus" grinste Heath und sofort stellte ich das Foto auf facebook und markierte die beiden darauf. 'Day with my girls' postete ich dazu und es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen schon die ersten Kommentare.

Einige Mädchen schrieben drunter 'Hübsch Schätzchen' und sowas und einige Jungs schrieben ihre typischen 'Heiß' drunter. Dann entdeckte ich auch einen Kommentar von Liam. 'Wunderschön wie immer meine Süße :-*' Sofort begann ich strahlend zu lächeln, welches mir schnell verging, als ich die weiteren Kommentare meiner Mitschüler las. 'Ey, was willst du Wi**ser denn von Jamie?' 'Lass deine verf*ckten Griffe von Jamie du Schw*anzlutscher' entsetzt las ich mir die Kommentare durch. Auch meine Freundinnen lasen mir und wirkten geschockt. Ich wusste ja das Liam öfters niedergemacht wird, aber DAS?! 'Spinnt ihr jetzt? Was fällt euch ein auf MEINER Seite MEINEN Freund zu beleidigen? Reißt euch gefälligst etwas zusammen!' schrieb ich zurück und entfernte die beiden Jungs erst mal aus meiner Freundesliste. Mit jemanden der so über/mit meinem Freund sprach, wollte ich nichts zu tun haben.

"Ich hasse solche Leute" hörte ich Aly fauchen. "Ich auch, nur das Schlimmste ist ja, dass ich über ein Jahr mit so einem Typen zusammen war" sagte ich beschämt. Was war denn damals mein Problem? Warum war ich solange mit so einem Arsch zusammen? "Jaaa, das Herz macht schon viel Scheiße" meinte Heath und streichelte mir über die Schulter. "Ja, aber sowas passiert mir bestimmt nicht nochmal. Mit den ganzen Arschlöchern bin ich jetzt fertig" meinte ich überzeugt. Später zahlten wir und gingen wieder ins Kino und kauften Popcorn sowie etwas zu trinken und setzten uns dann in unseren Saal. Es dauerte nicht lange, da begann auch schon der Film.

Liams Sicht

Eigentlich sollten mich diese Kommentare von diesen Idioten gar nicht interessieren, doch das taten sie. Es verletzte mich schon ziemlich, dass sie solche Sachen schrieben. So ging das schon seit Jahren und ich hatte ihnen doch gar nichts getan. Doch als dann Jamie mich so in den Schutz nahm, waren diese Gedanken sofort vergessen. Dass sie sich so gegen ihre Freunde stellte, für mich. Breit begann ich zu lächeln und bekam gar nicht mit, dass sich meine Schwester, Ruth, hinter mich gestellt hatte und die Kommentare mitlas.

"Solche Mistkerle" hörte ich sie dann fauchen und ich bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt. "Gott, Ruth. Wegen dir gehe ich nochmal drauf" Ruth hatte so eine Gabe mich immer ungewollt zu erschrecken. "Mann, du tust ja so als hätte ich dich mit Löffeln beworfen" grinste sie und ließ sich neben mich auf den Küchenstuhl fallen. "Ha-Ha. Sehr witzig." sagte ich monoton und legte mein Handy beiseite. "Diese Jamie ist schon ein nettes Mädchen oder?" fragte sie nach und wieder begann ich zu lächeln. Es war wie ein Zwang. Immer wenn ich an Jamie dachte, musste ich lächeln. "Ja und das ist noch untertrieben. Sie ist das beste und tollste Mädchen überhaupt" schwärmte ich und als ich das Grinsen meiner Schwester sah, wurde ich etwas rot. War das normal? Wenn es um Jamie ging, dann hatte ich das Gefühl mein Hirn setzt für einen Moment aus. Wenn sie mich ansah, gab es nur noch sie und wenn sie mich berührte, bekam ich Gänsehaut und mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Gott wie sich das anhört. Als sei ich der letzte Waschlappen...obwohl? War ich das ja auch oder? Zumindest an meiner Schule.

"Hey, ist alles okay?" fragte Ruth mich, anscheinend war mein Gesicht etwas nachdenklich geworden. "J-Ja ich...ich weiß auch nicht" seufzte ich. "Was ist denn los?" "Naja ich werde Jamie doch irgendwann bestimmt langweilig werden, oder?" Verwirrt sah sie mich an. "Wie jetzt?" "Naja, Mädchen wollen doch immer diese 'Bad Boys' die sie schlecht behandeln. Ich bin doch das genaue Gegenteil" Sofort legte Ruth auf meine Schulter. "Hör mal zu Liam. Jamie hat gerade eine Beziehung mit einem Arschloch hinter sich, die will so einen bestimm nicht schon wieder. Und außerdem, falls sie dich irgendwann mal in den Wind schießt, dann muss die echt einen Schaden haben" sagte sie und ich glaubte ihr...halbwegs. Zweifel waren immer noch in meinem Hinterkopf, allerdings verdrängte ich diese einfach und war glücklich, dass ich Jamie hatte...

**I know your secret...**

Wieder war eine Woche vorüber und es war der Tag gekommen, an dem mein Dad zurück kommen würde. Zum Glück hatte ich heute einen langen Schultag und ich musste erst später nach Hause. Ich wusste nicht warum aber ich hatte ihn auch etwas vermisst. Seine warme, fürsorgliche und vor allem nüchterne Seite. "Jamie? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu" beschwerte sich Mina, eine meiner Mitschülerinnen die mich gerade mit Schuhthemen zu quatschte. "Hm? Oh sorry. Ich war gerade in Gedanken" sagte ich ehrlich und verabschiedete mich, da ich mit einem anderen Bus als sie fuhr. Ich war nervös. Sehr nervös. Ich holte mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und klopfte mit dem Finger immer wieder gegen dessen Seite. Ich überlegte ob ich Liam schreiben sollte. Aber was sollte ich ihm schon schreiben? Ich wollte mit jemanden darüber sprechen. Ich MUSSTE mit jemanden darüber sprechen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich spürte wie meine Augen aus Verzweiflung schon zu brennen begannen. Ich versuchte sie herunter zu schlucken, immerhin saß ich noch in einem öffentlichen Bus und ich war nicht sonderlich scharf drauf, dass mich Fremde beim Heulen beobachteten.

Die Fahrt nach Hause erschien mir viel zu kurz und auch der Weg von der Busstation zu meinem Haus erschien kürzer als sonst. Mit zitternden Händen sperrte ich die Haustür auf und trat ein. Im ganzen Raum war es ruhig. Merkwürdig. Ich legte meine Tasche neben die Treppe und auch meine dünne Jacke legte ich ab. "Hallo?" fragte ich vorsichtig und hörte Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich folgte den Geräuschen und erkannte sofort meinen Vater. Er hatte sich vor mir aufgebaut und seine starken Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Ängstlich sah ich auf und erkannte das wütende Gesicht meines Vaters.

"Jamie! Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte er gepresst. "Was genau meinst du?" fragte ich vorsichtig und krallte mich in meine eigenen Oberarme, da ich meine Arme ebenfalls leicht verschränkt hatte. "Was ich meine? Nach zwei Wochen Arbeit komme ich endlich wieder Heim und das Erste was ich erfahre ist, dass du Kyle abserviert hast" sagte er und wurde immer lauter. "Es tut mir ja leid aber..." "Wie stehe ich denn jetzt vor Thomas da?" Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst oder? Sein größtes Problem war wie er vor seinem Geschäftspartner (Kyles Vater) da stand. Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. "Ist das denn dein größtes Problem?" fragte ich gekränkt. Verwirrt sah er mich an. "Dich interessiert was dein Geschäftspartner über die Trennung denkt aber nicht warum ich Schluss gemacht habe. Was ist wohl wichtiger?" fragte ich während mir eine Träne die Wange runter rann. "Du natürlich. Du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen, Prinzessin" "Bin ich das wirklich?" fragte ich zögerlich nach. "Selbstverständlich" sagte er ruhig und nahm ich in den Arm. "Gut, dann wirst du bestimmt auch nicht sauer sein und dich freuen wenn ich dir erzähle, dass ich jetzt glücklich bin" sagte ich nach etwas Überwindung.

Vorsichtig aber Bestimmt drückte er mich so von sich weg, dass ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste. "Was genau willst du mir damit sagen?" fragte er, aber ich denke er wusste bereits was los war. "Ich habe einen neuen Freund. Er..." "Wer ist es?" knurrte Dad mich an. "Dad, er ist wirklich süß und..." "Wer ist es?" "Liam" sagte ich dann kleinlaut. "Liam? Dieser Payne-Junge? Deine Nachhilfe?" Ich nickte nur und biss mir auf die Lippen. "Nachhilfe der anderen Art, was? V-Vermutlich hat dich dieser Junge verführt und-und..." "NEIN! Nein, Dad. So war es gar nicht. Er hätte sich nicht getraut mich zu umarmen. Ich...Ich habe mich quasi an ihn rangeschmissen" den letzten Teil flüsterte ich nur noch. "Du-Du hast Kyle von dir aus betrogen?" "Nein ich...ähm...ja gut! Habe ich. Das hat aber auch einen Gru..." "Ich will deine Gründe nicht hören. Du benimmst dich wie ein ... ein Flittchen" Ich? Ich war ein Flittchen? "ICH BIN KEIN FLITTCHEN!" rief ich aufgebracht. "Wie redest du mit mir?!" fragte er laut und sein Gesicht wurde gefährlich rot. "Du wirst diesen Jungen nie wieder sehen. Verstanden?" Geschockt sah ich meinen Vater an. "Was? Meinst du das ernst?" "Ja, meine ich! Ich verbiete dir den Umgang mit diesem Jungen. Der tut dir nicht gut" "ICH LASS MIR LIAM BESTIMMT NICHT VERBIETEN! ER IST DAS BESTE WAS MIR JE PASSIERT IST!"

Klatsch!

Schon spürte ich wie die flache, unnachgiebige Hand meines Vater hart gegen meine Wange knallte. Zwar hatte Dad mich schon oft geschlagen, doch noch nie war er dabei nüchtern. Meine Wange brannte wie Feuer und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Hast du mich verstanden?" meinte mein Vater eindringlich, doch ich antwortete nicht. Ich drehte mich um und raste hoch in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab. Die Tränen rollten mir nur so über die Wangen, während mein Vater gegen die Tür donnerte. Ich setzte mich in die Ecke und weinte, solange bis mein Dad endlich aufgab und ging. Kaum war er von der Tür weg, griff ich nach meinem Handy und wählte Liams Nummer. Nachdem es ein paar Mal geklingelt hatte, ging er ran.

"Hey Süße, was gibts?" fragte er gut gelaunt. "Liam..."schluchzte ich nur und kurz herrschte Stille. "Jamie, was ist los?" "Mein Dad...er" mein Satz wurde von meinem eigenen Schluchzen unterbrochen. "Was ist mit deinem Dad?" fragte er sanft. "Er...Er hat mit den Umgang mit dir verboten" weinte ich ins Handy und wieder war da nur Stille. "Was? Aber warum?" "Er denkt du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich weil du der Grund bist warum ich mit Kyle Schluss gemacht habe. Und als ich ihm das erzählt habe ist er ausgeflippt" "D-Das legt sich bestimmt wieder. Wenn er zur Ruhe kommt..." "Nein Liam. Er wird nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Du kennst meinen Vater nicht. Ich glaube es ist das Beste wenn ... wenn..." "Wenn was Jamie?" hörte ich ihn schon ahnend fragen. "Wenn wir uns trennen" sagte ich und schluchzte laut. Ich konnte auf keine Antwort warten und legte auf. Erneut begann ich laut zu schluchzen und biss mir in die Faust. Ein leises Klopfen drang durch die Tür

"Jamie, lass mich rein" hörte ich meine kleine Schwester bitten. Sofort stand ich auf und ließ die sechsjährige rein. Danach schloss ich gleich wieder ab. Zusammen setzten wir uns auf mein Bett. Mein Handy klingelte gerade pausenlos. Und natürlich war es Liam. "Warum weinst du? War Daddy wieder böse?" fragte sie und drückte dabei ihren Stoffhasen. "Ja, Daddy war wieder böse" sagte ich und wischte mir die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. Sofort umarmte April mich. "Weine nicht mehr" versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen und ich musste sogar leicht lächeln.

Es war schon spät und ich so erschöpft. Ich zog mir schnell einen Pyjama an und legte mich mit April in mein Bett. Fest kuschelte sie sich an mich. Sie hatte darauf bestanden bei mir zu schlafen. Liam hatte erst vor kurzem aufgegeben mich zu erreichen, da klingelte es schon wieder. Ich hatte eine SMS. Von einer unbekannten Nummer. Verwundert öffnete ich sie. I know your secret...

**I won't give up**

Geschockt starrte ich auf mein Handy. Er oder sie kennt mein Geheimnis. Welches Geheimnis? Ich hatte doch kein...Meine Augen weiteten sich. Wusste dieser Unbekannte vielleicht von Dad Bescheid? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Wir haben niemanden davon erzählt. Zumindest ich nicht. Schnell tippte ich eine Antwort. "Wer bist du und woher hast du meine Nummer?" Keine Minute später kam die Antwort. "Ich bin eine Freundin und woher ich die Nummer habe ist unwichtig. Das was dein Vater tut ist nicht Ordnung" Eigentlich wollte ich noch antworten, doch ich entschied mich dagegen. Wer weiß wer mir da schrieb. So stellte ich mein Handy auf lautlos und legte es auf mein Nachkästchen zurück. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden lag ich wach. Mein Gehirn war so voll und dazu musste ich immer wieder anfangen zu weinen. Warum ich? Warum passierte ausgerechnet mir dieser ganze Mist? Und wehe einer kommt mir jetzt mit Karma. Irgendwann war ich dann doch eingeschlafen.

Als am nächsten Morgen mein Wecker klingelte, war ich wie gerädert. Ich hatte etwa drei Stunden geschlafen und das nicht sonderlich gut. Zumindest April war ausgeschlafen und hüpfte nach einem Guten-Morgenkuss fröhlich in ihr Zimmer. Ich dagegen schlurfte träge ins Bad um zu duschen. Kurzzeitig schien das heiße Wasser zu helfen. Es wusch meine Sorgen für einen Moment weg. Doch sowie ich aus der Dusche stieg und die Kälte spürte, wurde auch in mir drinnen wieder alles kalt und ich könnte nur noch heulen. Dazu kam noch das wissen, dass ich heute mit Liam reden musste. Immerhin würde er die Trennung per Handy nicht einfach so im Raum stehen lassen. Ich zog mich an und stylte mich wie jeden Morgen. Doch auch wenn ich so aussehen sollte wie immer, tat ich es nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl das meine Augen den Glanz verloren hatten, meine Haut fahler geworden war und meine Haare nur schlaff herunter hingen. Kurz: Ich fühlte mich schrecklich.

Ich nahm mir meine Tasche und ging runter um zur Schule zu gehen. "Warte Liebling" hörte ich meine Mutter rufen. "Willst du denn nichts frühstücken?" fragte sie mich und streichelte mir über den Arm. "Nein danke. Keinen Hunger" sagte ich einfach und verließ dann ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus. Ich hatte keine Lust heute meinem Vater zu begegnen. Auf der Busfahrt zur Schule betete ich, dass Liam nicht im gleichen Bus ist wie ich. Und zum Glück war er das auch nicht. Ich wollte dem unangenehmen Gespräch mit ihm solange wie möglich entgehen. Aber ich durfte mir nichts anmerken lassen. Darin war ich gut. In der Schule war ich immer schon das glückliche, stolze Mädchen ohne Probleme und das würde ich auch heute wieder spielen können. Vor der Schule traf ich auf einige meiner Freundinnen, die ich aber nur kurz begrüßte und dann durch die Gänge zu meinem Spind stolzierte.

Ich war schon etwas zu spät dran, denn ich kam gerade erst bei meinem Spind an, als es bereits läutete. Naja egal. Die Lehrer sahen über eine kleine Verspätung immer hinweg. Vor allem Mr. Jefferson, den ich jetzt hatte. Bei dem musste man nur ein bisschen mit den Wimpern klimpern und auf unschuldiges Schulmädchen machen und schon ließ er einem alles durchgehen. Eigentlich pervers und krank aber manchmal auch ganz vorteilhaft. Ich holte meine Bücher aus dem Spind und wollte gerade zum Klassenraum gehen, als mich jemand fest, aber nicht zu fest, am Arm packte. Erschrocken, und etwas wütend, drehte ich mich um und entdeckte Liam. Ich wollte ihm doch aus dem Weg gehen! "Kannst du mir das erklären?" sage er etwas wütend und hielt sein Handy hoch. "Du weißt warum ich das getan habe" keifte ich ihn an. Er soll schnell wieder gehen, vielleicht konnte ich ihn ja durch Zickigkeit vergraulen. "Warum bist du jetzt sauer auf mich? Du bist diejenige die übers Handy wegen ihrem Vater Schluss gemacht hat. Wieso also..."

"Hey! Macht er dir Ärger?" hörte ich eine ziemlich tiefe Stimme neben mir wütend und aggressiv fragen. "Nein Cem, alles in Ordnung" sagte ich zu dem Halbtürken. Cem war ein guter Freund von mir und hatte neben seiner rauen aggressiven Seiten auch eine liebe und verständnisvolle. Nur wusste man nie mit welcher er aufwachte. Außerdem war er ja nicht unnötig aggressiv. Er wollte mich nur beschützen. "Komm, bitte lass uns allein" sagte ich noch, worauf er Liam noch einmal anfunkelte und dann ging.

"Und wir reden jetzt" meinte Liam mit fester Stimme. "Nein, keine Zeit. Wir müssen zum Unterricht" versuchte ich das Gespräch zu beenden, wobei mir der Unterricht scheißegal war. "Dann nehmen wir uns jetzt die Zeit. Ich werde die Trennung nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Ich gebe nicht so leicht auf. Bitte. Rede mit mir" Die ganze Zeit war seine Stimme hart und bestimmend, nur den letzten Teil flehte er schon fast. Die Tränen stiegen in mir auf. "Ich will nicht reden. Ich kann nicht" sagte ich leise mit zitternder Stimme. Ich ließ mich an den Spinden herabgleiten und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Erneut kam einfach alles zusammen. Alles würde aufgewühlt und tausende Gedanken und Erinnerungen rasten durch mein Hirn. "Sssshhhttt. Ist ja gut" hörte ich Liam beruhigend sagen und im nächsten Moment spürte ich wie er seine Arme um mich schlang.

Ich musste es erzählen. Jemanden. Liam. Ich musste es ihm sagen. Aber ich durfte nicht. Verdammt! Wenn ich es ihm nicht erzählte, würde ich ihn nie wieder zurückbekommen. Ihn, der immer lieb zu mir war und den ich liebte. Ja liebte. Aber wenn ich es ihm erzählte, würde er es bestimmt der Polizei sagen und dann verlor ich meinen Vater und meine Mutter würde mir das vermutlich nie verzeihen. Aber das ganze fraß mich von ihnen auf. Es war zu viel Verantwortung für mich. Ich löste mich von Liam und sah ihn kurz aus meinen geröteten Augen an. "Ich werde dir jetzt etwas erzählen und du musst schwören, dass du es keinem erzählst. Und zwar wirklich keinem" sagte ich todernst und Liam nickte. "Ich will dass du es sagst" forderte ich ihn auf. "Ich schwöre niemanden, wirklich niemanden, jemals davon zu erzählen" schwor er mir und auch wenn ich mir immer noch nicht sicher war, öffnete ich meinen Mund um zu beginnen...

**Secret Love **

"Also es hat alles vor einigen Jahren begonnen, mein Bruder Dean und mein Vater haben sich gestritten und danach ist er auf die Straße gelaufen und wurde überfahren..." "Oh, das tut mir leid" "Also jedenfalls hat er sich die Schuld daran gegeben und hat begonnen zu trinken, viel, immer an den Wochenenden betrinkt er sich und wenn er betrunken ist, dann ist er ziemlich aggressiv und ähm naja" stotterte ich und Liam sah mich ernst an. "Und was?" "Dann-Dann wird er auch gewalttätig" "Hat er dich geschlagen?" fragte er schon fast brüllend und in seinen Augen flammte Wut auf. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler es ihm zu erzählen. "Jamie! Hat er dich geschlagen?" fragte er leise und starrte mich fast nieder. "Meine Mutter und mich, ja" Auf einmal blitzte Hass, richtiger Hass, in seinen Augen auf und er wollte aufstehen.

"Nein Liam! Bleib!" Ich sprang auf und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, doch er zog mich einfach mit. Verdammt! Warum war ich nur so schwach? "Ich kann doch nicht einfach nichts tun, während dein Dad dich und deine Mutter schlägt" "Du hast mir aber geschworen niemanden davon zu erzählen und das beinhaltet auch meinen Dad" Liam blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Okay. Ich halte mein Wort aber..." "Nein! Kein aber Liam. Ich habe dir das anvertraut und hoffe, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war" Liams Blick wurde auf einmal total sanft und weich. Er legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich fest an seinen Körper. "Okay. Wenn du mich brauchst bin ich für dich da. Du kannst mir immer alles erzählen und mir vertrauen. Das weißt du doch auch oder?" fragte er und küsste mich auf den Kopf. "Hmh" machte ich nur und schmiegte mich enger an Liam. "Ist alles wieder gut zwischen uns?" fragte Liam vermutlich sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach. "Ja, aber mein Dad darf nichts davon mitbekommen" sagte ich leise und sah zu Liam auf, der mich anlächelte. "Damit komm ich klar" meinte er dann und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Und sowie unsere Lippen sich berührten, waren alle meine Sorgen und Probleme für den Moment verschwunden. Da waren nur noch Liam und ich.

Das Läuten der Schulglocke ließ uns dann aber auseinander fahren und ich stöhnte genervt auf. Von mir aus hätten wir noch stundenlang so stehen bleiben können . "Was hast du jetzt?" fragte mich Liam. "Bio" "Super, ich habe Chemie" grinste er mich an. Der Bio- und der Chemiesaal waren genau gegenüber. Ich grinste zurück und nahm auf dem Weg in den zweiten Stock Liams Hand. Mit Kyle hätte ich das nie machen können. Also Händchen haltend herum gehen. Er meinte es sei 'unmännlich' oder so was in der Art. "Was machst du heute Nachmittag?" fragte Liam mich dann als wir zwischen unseren Unterrichtsräumen standen. "Ich besuche eine Freundin die im Krankenhaus liegt" "oh" machte er enttäuscht. Anscheinend wollte er etwas mit mir unternehmen. "Aber morgen habe ich Zeit" Sofort lächelte er mich an. "Okay, ich lass mir was einfallen" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, worauf ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Ich küsste ihn noch kurz auf den Mund, bevor ich dann zum Unterricht ging.

Im Krankenhaus:

Ich fuhr gerade mit dem Lift nach oben auf die Etage in der Becca lag. Ich freute mich schon sie wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn ich sie noch nicht so gut kannte, mochte ich sie schon mehr als die Freunde die ich seit Jahren hatte...vielleicht weil ich zu denen nur nett war weil sie vor mir 'cool' waren. Und die Beliebten waren ja alle untereinander, naja, befreundet. Ich hörte wie mein Handy in meiner Tasche läutete und machte mich sofort auf die Suche danach. Eine neue SMS. Wieder von einer unbekannten Nummer. Sofort begann mein Herz fest zu schlagen. Soll ich sie öffnen? Ich drückte auf Öffnen und stieg aus dem Lift aus. Du solltest wirklich zur Polizei gehen. Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber du kannst deinem Vater das nicht durchgehen lassen Wer war das? Und woher wusste sie von der Sache mit meinem Dad? Beobachtete uns jemand? Das Ganze war echt unheimlich. Du weißt gar nichts okay? Also misch dich nicht in unser Leben ein und lass mich in Ruhe! schrieb ich zurück und packte mein Handy wieder weg.

Ich klopfte an Beccas Tür und gleich darauf ertönte ihr "Herein" Ich betrat ihr Zimmer und sah Becca, die gerade ihr Handy weg legte. "Hi, ich wollte dich gerade anrufen" lächelte sie mich an und umarmte mich. Doch ich konnte irgendwie nicht lächeln. Meine Gedanken kreisten ständig um diese SMSen. "Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie mich besorgt, also ich mich neben ihr Bett setzte. "Ja, ja. Natürlich" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich zweifelnd an. "Okay, nein es ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Ich bekomm ständig diese komischen Nachrichten" erzählte ich und knetete meine Finger. "Was für Nachrichten?" fragte sie nach. "Den Inhalt will ich nicht sagen aber es kommt mir so vor als würde der oder die mich und meine Familie beobachten" Aus großen Augen sah sie mich an. "Und hast du eine Idee wer der Schreiber sein könnte?" "Nein, keine Ahnung" Becca seufzte. "Was?" fragte ich. "Nichts. Das ist nur...komisch" "Ja...und wie" Kurz herrschte Schweigen. Nicht unbedingt ein unangenehmes, eher ein nachdenkliches. "Also, wann kommst du hier raus?" durchbrach ich dann die Stille. "Nächste Woche. Zum Glück. Es ist echt deprimierten in diesem kalten Krankenzimmer. Und meine Zimmerpartnerin schnarcht ganz fürchterlich" beschwerte sie sich, worauf ich etwas lachen musste. "Schön dass dich mein Leid erfreut" Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus und musste dann selber lachen. Ich blieb noch eine ganze Weile bei Becca und unterhielt mich mit ihr.

Es war echt unglaublich. Wir mochten so ziemlich die gleichen Sachen und ich glaube wenn mich eine Schwester nicht rausgeworfen hätte, hätten wir uns noch stundenlang weiter so unterhalten können. "Ja okay, ich muss gehen" sage ich zu Becca und zeigte während ich eine Grimasse zog auf die Schwester, die gerade Beccas Zimmergenossin untersuchte, die vor etwa einer halben Stunde gekommen war. Sie lachte und umarmte mich. "Na dann bis irgendwann" lächelte sie und ich nahm meine Tasche. "Ja tschüss. Ciao Emily. Ciao Schwester Hennessy" winkte ich allen Anwesenden Raum und ging dann.

**Anger and Hate**

Es vergingen einige ruhige Tage ohne irgendwelche Vorkommnisse. Doch am Samstagabend war es dann wieder soweit. Dad war mit seinen Arbeitskollegen am frühen Abend losgezogen und mit ein paar Bier intus wieder gekommen. Da war er noch ziemlich klar im Kopf, allerdings hatte er sich daraufhin in sein Arbeitszimmer verzogen, wo er seinen harten Alkohol aufbewahrte. Ich hatte April in ihr Zimmer geschickt und ihr gesagt sie solle zusperren und nicht mehr rauskommen, egal was passieren würde. Auch Mum hatte sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen und ich hatte mich in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt.

Ich hielt mein Handy in den Händen. Schon länger hatte ich keine SMS mehr von der Nummer bekommen. Ich überlegte Liam anzurufen...doch dieser würde bestimmt total ausrasten und vielleicht auch sofort die Polizei rufen. Seufzend legte ich mein Handy auf meinen Nachtschrank und legte mich aufs Bett. Noch war alles ruhig im Haus und ich traute mich auch nicht irgendetwas zu machen, dass nur den geringsten Lärm machte. Mein Blick glitt zum Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel und es hatte begonnen leicht zu regnen.

Seufzend stand ich auf und stelle mich direkt vor das große Fenster. Ich sah unsere Straße und die Nachbarshäuser. Normalerweise saßen Samstagsabend immer Jugendliche auf den Bänken, tranken etwas, rauchten und lachten. Doch wegen dem Regen war die komplette Straße leer und das einzige was man hörte war der Regen, der auf die Straße prasselte. In einigen Häusern waren Lichter an und hin und wieder konnte man einen Schatten hinter den Vorhängen erkennen. Es schien alles ruhig und perfekt zu sein...außer bei uns.

Ich hörte wie Dad aus seinem Zimmer kam und die Tür laut zu knallte. "Wo sind denn alle?" hörte ich ihn lallend fragen. Danach hörte ich wie etwas zu Boden fiel und zerbrach. Vermutlich der Spiegel oder die Vase im Flur. "Was war denn das?" hörte ich Dad in seinem Suff fragen und kurz darauf torkelte er die Treppe runter. Ich drehte mich wieder vom Fenster weg und ging zu meinem Bücherregal, da ich mich irgendwie beschäftigten wollte. Gerade als ich mein Lieblingsbuch heraus holen wollte, hörte ich meinen Dad von unten brüllen. Ich verstand allerdings nicht was er sagte. Kurz darauf ertönte ein lautes Rumpeln und ein Schrei...ein weiblicher Schrei. Allerdings nicht von meiner Mutter. Dafür war er zu kindlich. April!

Ich ließ das Buch fallen, sperrte sofort die Tür auf und rannte auf den Flur hinaus. Die Vase und der Spiegel waren beide noch heil. Weitere laute Geräusche kamen von unten. Ich lief die Treppe runter und folgte den Schreien in die Küche. Als ich dort angekommen war, weiteten sich meine Augen. Dad stand mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht da und schlug auf April ein, die wimmernd und schreiend am Boden lag. Dad war so auf April fixiert, dass er nicht merkte, dass ich mich an ihn ran schlich. Links von mir im Waschbecken lag noch die Pfanne vom Abendessen zum Trocknen...das Nächste war wohl nicht meine beste Idee, allerdings war ich viel zu viel in Panik um mir etwas anderes einfallen zu lassen. Also nahm ich in meiner Panik und eigenen Wut über meinen Vater die Pfanne in die Hand und schlug meinen Dad damit auf den Hinterkopf. Der ächzte einmal schmerzerfüllt auf und fiel dann seitlich von April bewusstlos auf den Boden.

April sah mich scherzerfüllt an und schluchzte immer wieder. "April, komm her. Es ist vorbei" sagte ich leise und nahm meine kleine Schwester vorsichtig, um ihr nicht weh zu tun in die Arme. Ich hörte aus dem Wohnzimmer, wie meine Mum die Polizei rief. Ich hob meine Schwester hoch, die sich fest an mich drückte. Mum kam in die Küche und sah mich ebenfalls aus geröteten Augen an. "Bitte geht. Ich will nicht, dass ihr das seht" sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme und sah mich flehend an. "Und du?" "Ich warte bis die Polizei da ist. Irgendwer muss ihnen ja auf machen" antwortete sie mir und sah zu Dad. "Und was wenn er aufwacht" "Dann werde ich mich verstecken und die Polizei wird ihn hören. Dann werden sie vermutlich die Tür aufbrechen. Mir passiert nichts. Bitte geht jetzt" Ich nickte nur. Natürlich hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei meine Mum hier zu lassen, aber April musste hier unbedingt weg.

Zusammen mit April ging ich in den Eingangsflur, wo unsere Jacken und Schuhe standen. "Wo gehen wir hin?" schluchzte meine Schwester und ich wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber weit weg von hier" antwortete ich mich sicherer Stimme, obwohl ich unsicherer nicht sein könnte. Aber April brauchte im Moment einfach die Stärke. Ich zog ihr schnell Schuhe und einen Regenmantel an, genau wie ich mir. Erneut hob ich sie hoch und lief dann aus dem Haus. Mittlerweile hatte es zu schütten begonnen und auf der Straße waren große Pfützen entstanden. Wo sollten wir hin? Zu Heather? Die wohnte ewig weit weg und Busse fuhren um diese Zeit nicht mehr. Und Taxi Geld hatte ich auch keines dabei. Zu einem Mädchen aus meiner Schule? Wohl eher nicht. Liam? Es war mir zwar etwas unangenehm, aber er war die einzige Möglichkeit. Er wohnte zwar auch nicht gerade nebenan, aber nicht zu weit weg. Und er wusste Bescheid.

"Okay Süße" flüsterte ich April zu, die ihr Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge vergraben hatte und mittlerweile nicht mehr schluchzte. "Wir gehen jetzt zu Liam, ich denke dass seine Eltern uns aufnehmen werden" sagte ich ihr, worauf sie nickte und ich den Weg zu Liams Haus einschlug. Trotz der Regenmäntel waren wir innerhalb kurzer Zeit komplett durchnässt und nach einer dreiviertel Stunde waren wir dann auch endlich in Liams Straße.

Ich trug April bis zur Haustür und läutete dann an der Klingel. Ich hörte Schritte. "Wer ist da?" erklang die verwirrte Stimme von Liams Mutter. "Ich bins Karen. Jamie" antwortete ich. "Ach Jamie..." Karen öffnete die Tür und blickte mich an. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie und musterte mich. April schien neugierig auf Karen geworden zu sein und sah von meinem Hals auf. "Ach du großer Gott" keuchte Karen auf, als sie ihr Gesicht war. Blaue Flecken hatten sich bereits in ihrem Gesicht gebildet und ihre Lippe war offen. "Kommt rein" meinte dann Karen und zog uns pitschnass in ihr Haus. "Mum! Wer war denn an der..." Liam kam die Treppen runter und verstummte als er mich sah. Dann sah er zu meiner Schwester und seine Augen fühlten sich mit Wut. Wut und Hass...

**Let me sleep in your arms**

"Nein Liam!" rief ich fast schon verzweifelt und versuchte zusammen mit Karen ihn aufzuhalten, denn er war drauf und dran aus der Tür zu mir nach Hause zu laufen. "Dieser Mistkerl hat es nicht anders verdient!" rief er wütend und versuchte sich von uns frei zu strampeln. "Was ist denn hier los?!" fragte dann Geoff laut und betrat ebenfalls den Hausflur, wo er uns wahrscheinlich nur noch als kämpfenden Haufen sehen konnte. "Hey! Schluss jetzt!" rief er laut und packte Liam bei den Schultern. "Was ist los?" fragte er laut und mein Freund schnaufte. "Was los ist? Jamies Vater schlägt sie und ihre Familie und er hat das" er zeigte auf April, die sich am Boden gesetzt und uns aus großen Augen beobachtet hatte. "getan" "Oh mein..." sagte auch Liams Dad und sah entsetzt auf meine kleine Schwester hinab. Als sie Geoff auch ansah, überwand sie wahrscheinlich dann doch ihre Angst vor Männern und sie rannte zu mir um sich hinter mir zu verstecken. "Du muss keine Angst haben. Nie mehr. Das ist Geoff. Er ist Liams Daddy und genau so lieb er" sagte ich sanft und hob sie wieder hoch.

"Am besten ihr setzt auch mal in die Küche, ich bringe euch trockene Sachen und dann erzählst du uns in Ruhe was los ist, okay?" fragte Karen fürsorglich und strich mir sanft über den Kopf. "Okay" sagte ich nur und ging in die Küche, wo ich April auf einen der Sessel absetzte. Liam war mir gefolgt und hatte mich sofort von hinten umarmt. In diesem kurzen Moment konnte ich die Schwache sein, die beschützt wurde und es war wie eine Erleichterung. Doch das hielt nicht lange, denn April streckte ihre Arme nach mir aus. Natürlich umarmte ich sie sofort.

"Okay, hier sind ein paar Sachen von Nicole. Die müssten die halbwegs passen Jamie und die Kleine muss halt etwas Größeres anziehen, aber das ist bestimmt nicht so schlimm, oder?" lächelte Karen mich an und drückte mir die Sachen in die Hand. "Nein natürlich nicht" "Okay, zieht ihr euch schnell im Wohnzimmer um und wir machen in der Zwischenzeit Kakao" "Danke, das ist echt nett" bedankte ich mich, worauf Karen nur kurz lächelte. Liam schwieg. Schnell zogen April und ich uns um. Die Sachen waren mir eine Nummer zu groß, allerdings war das jetzt mein kleinstes Problem. An April hingen die Sachen natürlich herunter, allerdings war ihr warm. "Ich häng schnell die Sachen auf und dann reden wir" meinte Karen als wir in die Küche kamen und sie mir die nassen Klamotten aus der Hand nahm.

Ich setzte mich mit April auf dem Schoss an den Küchentisch und Geoff stellte uns zwei Tassen mit Kakao hin. "Danke, für alles" sagte ich und sah den Vater meines Freundes an. Liam sah mich nur an, schwieg aber weiter. Ich griff nach Liams Hand. Diese zuckte kurz zusammen. Ich kam ja frisch aus dem Regen und meine Hand schien noch eiskalt zu sein. Doch dann verschränkten sich unsere Finger und seine wärmte meine Hand. "Also schön" meinte Karen dann und setzte sich zu uns ebenfalls an den Tisch. "Ich weiß nicht wie ich beginnen soll..." "Du willst wissen was passiert ist?" fragte ich, worauf sie nickte. "Also gut, da muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. Ich hatte mal einen Bruder..." begann ich meine Geschichte und die Paynes hörten mir aufmerksam zu und ihre Blicke wurde von Wort zu Wort fassungsloser. "...und dann habe ich mir April geschnappt und bin hierher gerannt" endete ich die Geschichte.

"Und deine Mutter?" "Sie hat die Polizei gerufen und wartet im Haus...Oh und sie kann mich nicht einmal erreichen. Mein Handy liegt noch in meinem Zimmer" sagte ich etwas panisch. "Kein Problem. Kennst du ihre Nummer auswendig?" fragte Geoff und ich nickte. "Du kannst sie von meinem Handy anrufen" meinte Liam und zog es aus seines Hosentasche. "Danke, nimmst du sie mal kurz?" fragte ich ihn und übergab ihm meine kleine Schwester. Ich wählte mit Liams Handy die Nummer meiner Mutter.

"Emilia Mitchell" ging sie mit zittriger Stimme ran. "Mum? Ich bins" sagte ich. "Jamie? Oh Gott, endlich. Geht es euch gut? Wo seit ihr?" "Ja Mum, es geht uns gut und wir sind bei Liam" antwortete ich. "Wo bist du? War die Polizei da?" "Ja, war sie. Sie haben Dad mitgenommen und mal in die Ausnüchterungszelle gesteckt. Ich bin gerade bei der Polizei und muss gleich erzählen was passiert ist. Mit dir wollen sie morgen auch sprechen, wenn das kein Problem ist" erzählte Mum mir. "Nein, das ist okay. Ich fahr morgen hin" "Okay, ich muss dann los. Ich ruf dich morgen an. Geht lieber schlafen" "Ja, machen wir. Gute Nacht Mum" Sie wünschte mir auch noch eine gute Nacht und legte dann auf.

Ich ging zurück in die Küche und gab Karen ihr Handy zurück. April war auf Liams Schoss eingeschlafen. Dieser wirkte etwas überfordert. "Okay, ihr solltet dann schlafen gehen" meinte Karen fürsorglich. "Geoff hat in Liams Zimmer eine weitere Matratze hingelegt. Da könnt ihr schlafen. Liam, bringst du beide nach oben" sagte sie und Liam stand vorsichtig mit meiner Schwester auf. Oben in Liams Zimmer lag auf dem Boden eine Matratze mit Polster und Decke. Geoff war nicht mehr da. "Ihr schlaft im Bett und ich auf der Matratze" meinte Liam, doch das wollte ich nicht. "Nein, wir machen euch schon genug Umstände, da will ich dich nicht auch noch aus deinem Bett werfen" sagte ich mit leiser aber fester Stimme. "Die macht ihr überhaupt nicht und es stört mich auch wirklich nicht. Und für April ist da Bett auch besser" meinte er und legte ohne ein weiteres Wort meine Schwester in sein Bett. "Na gut" gab ich dann nach. Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass ich nur noch knapp vor ihm stand und umarmte ihn. "Danke" flüsterte ich und er drückte mich noch näher an ihn ran. "Kein Problem" Sanft drückte ich ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und legte mich dann neben April.

Liam zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und zog sich dann ein neues Shirt über. Die ganze Zeit beobachtete ich ihn. Ich hatte jetzt ganz andere Probleme, aber Verdammt! Hatte der einen heißen Körper. Er legte sich auf die Matratze neben dem Bett. "Gute Nacht" flüsterte er. "Nacht" antwortete ich und versuchte einzuschlafen, doch ich konnte nicht. Mein Kopf war noch zu voll. Bestimmt eine Stunde lag ich wach auf dem Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Vermutlich war es schon weit nach Mitternacht, als ich mich auf die Seite drehte und zu Liam runter sah. Dieser lag ebenfalls auf den Rücken, hatte aber den Kopf auf der Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster. Anscheinend konnte er ebenfalls nicht schlafen. Vorsicht hob ich mich aus dem Bett und legte mich zu Liam auf die Matratze. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und sah mich einfach nur an. Ich kuschelte mich fest an ihn, da ich das momentan einfach brauchte. Liam schien das zu spüren. Er legte sofort seine Arme um mich und drückte mich fest an seinen warmen Körper. Sein Geruch stieg mir in die Nase und schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich zu haben. Aus meinem Kopf verschwanden auf einmal alle meine Probleme und so erlag ich dann meiner Müdigkeit und schlief in Liams Armen ein...


End file.
